Through Invisible Seas
by EleanorKate
Summary: Love blossomed, it was allowed to burn but how will it find eternity? Professionally, Chummy and Patrick find themselves caught between religion, love and morality. (This story assumes that Chummy never went to Sierra Leone and occurs during S2). RATING CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

"So when?" she asked. It was no more than a whisper but the last thing she needed was for someone to hear their private conversation as they stood huddled in the alleyway at the side of the tailor's shop.

"Thursday?" he suggested. How he could not go more than a day or two without seeing her and the fact up until now it had been three days well it had unnerved him so much that he just had to come, find her and hope she could spare him a minute and a word or two.

"That is perfect" came the response framed with a smile. "He is out having dinner with my sister and her husband on Thursday and I know Rebe will keep the door unlocked for me".

He frowned. "Ari, are you sure still? Shouldn't you tell your father about us?"

"David…." she started with a sigh. "He will never know…and by the time he does know, it will be far too late for him to do anything about it". She did sound entirely convincing; their plans discussed and choices seemingly made.

Ever so gently he leaned down and kissed her, just lightly on the cheek. Even though they were well out of the view of any prying eyes it was still the middle of the day and who knows who could inconveniently walk past even though he had taken measures as much as he was able to ensure not.

"I do wish you would kiss me properly every time" she pleaded, brown eyes wide as she looked up at him. She truly did adore him.

"Too public" he smiled at the form in front of him; black hair tucked tightly away in a knot at the nape of her neck and so, so very beautiful. That hair was so spectacular when it was draped over her shoulders and when she smiled; laughed and as she melted into his arms.

All of a sudden from somewhere they heard a Police whistle and its shrillness against the silence of the alley caused them to jump skywards, both hearts hammering against their ribs. It was not too far away either so he knew he must leave and leave quickly for fear of what might come to them if they stayed here too long.

"Go on!" she said, pushing him out of the entrance to the alley. "I will meet you on Thursday on the corner by the old library. Six o'clock. Go on!" She pushed him again as he dithered, laughter ringing its way joyfully towards him. How he loved to make her giggle and see her features light up. The sound was comparable to the Viennese orchestras he had heard on the radio; perfect in pitch and oh so very uplifting as they drifted from note to note. He could not get enough of her and her of him in their delight of each other's company and these goodbyes', albeit those that were temporary, stung like a wasp.

He also wanted to throw her another kiss goodbye, but stopped short as he was standing in the street where he could be seen.

It would have to wait for another day. Thursday to be precise.


	2. Chapter 2

"What-ho Hannah" Chummy said as she stopped next to the teenager who was sitting in the middle row of chairs in the Parish Hall. Morning clinic was over but after short break it would all begin again for the afternoon and Chummy was on a mission to tidy up. "Been abandoned to your fate then?"

The girl smiled. "No Nurse. I said I would meet my sister here. I'm a bit early" Hannah replied, shrugging. She had picked up one of the leaflets from the table and had been flicking through the pages absently whilst she waited.

"Late surely?" Chummy replied, sitting down next to her, grateful for two minutes rest off her feet despite the uneven rows and toy explosion there had been in one corner. This morning had been entirely not cricket and she had been willing this break in proceedings to arrive to cure the itch of the mess but she was concerned about the girl. "Esther and young Asher left about half an hour ago".

"Oh!" Hannah noted, voice quite cheery. "Not that sister, Nurse. I said I would meet Rina. I am going to stay with her to help with Rose and the boys whilst Sol is away. He's at sea again now. As of yesterday".

Chummy nodded. She barely ever saw Sol Abrahams around, his occupation taking up so much of his precious time with his family. "How is little Rose?" she asked, remembering the little lady she had delivered to Rina almost six weeks ago now.

"She is so perfect Nurse, you'll see when they come. I know I'm only her aunty but she's just the prettiest thing" Chummy saw the teenager smile before she remembered. "Did you get the gift?" Hannah added quickly. She had helped to choose the 'thank you' from the family to the midwife and the shining ornament seemed just so very perfect for the newly married Chummy.

"I did" Chummy smiled, remembering the delivery to Nonnatus as she peeled away the layers of wrapping to find two exquisite gold – solid gold - lovebirds that had now found themselves on her and Peter's mantelpiece. "And they are beautiful. I will pop in to see your Pa later on this week to thank him myself".

She remembered the note with them in Avner Goldman's exceptionally neat cursive script. _"With blessings and eternal gratitude. __Tzeteh' Leshalom VeShuveh' Leshalom"._

"Pop has been on cloud nine, Nurse, he really has" Hannah continued. "His first little grand-daughter after all those boys!" The nurse could see how excited the young girl was to be an aunty again as her eyes shone.

"I did tell Rina I would come and visit her on Friday for the quick once over so there was no need for her to come here. Not after that delivery…" Chummy said, remembering she speed of the whole palaver and the damage it caused.

"I know Nurse, but you know what she's like. Nothing ever gets her down!" Hannah laughed as Chummy nodded in agreement. She knew Rina Abrahams of old and had in fact delivered one of her boys; in much the same speedy circumstances almost two years ago now.

Chummy smiled before they both heard Dr Turner's voice from the side room.

"Nurse I wonder if you could assist me for a moment?" His tone was official.

Chummy pulled an 'uh-oh" face at Hannah who giggled as she got up and walked over, expecting perhaps something for the second tranche of patients this afternoon.

"Three across" Dr Turner started as she stepped through the beaded curtain towards him. "14 letters - Christian symbol used during the Crusades. I was never top of the class with History" he noted to her with a grimace.**  
><strong>

Chummy smiled. She knew this one. "Jerusalem cross".

Dr Turner raised his eyebrows. "Spot on! Fits perfectly" he smiled, scribbling the last clue in the crossword. "A good days work done!" he joked, sliding the pen back into the pocket of his white coat.

"Is that Hannah Goldman there?" he asked, leaning on the hatch as Chummy began to busy herself drying the glassware at the side of the sink to swallow up these last few minutes of peace. "I remember her when she broke her wrist when she was four!"**  
><strong>

"Yes it is her", Chummy replied. "Her Sister Rina is coming into clinic with little Rose so she's waiting for her".

Patrick nodded. "And that I would hope is all I would see a seventeen year old in clinic for!"

Chummy was about to agree with him then there was a thud as the door crashed open and there was an influx of noise.

"And so it begins…again!" Dr Turner whispered straightening his coat and gesturing for Chummy to leave the side room first so that they could face their patients for the afternoon.**  
><strong>

"Rina Abrahams?" Chummy announced quietly ticking off the list of mothers and babies that she was to see today. Everywhere was aching and she was looking forward to sinking into the bath the moment she stepped over the threshold of the flat.

Across walked her patient and Hannah who had her niece held proudly in her arms as though she was the mother herself.

"Do you want her or me first Nurse?" Rina asked as the curtains were closed behind her. Chummy looked over at the infant who was sound asleep in her aunts arms.

"I think you first Rina if you don't mind old thing". Chummy said, tapping the bed for her to hop up. "Wouldn't' want to disturb Madam's rest with horrid things such as stethoscopes and nasty clicky hip checks quite yet!"

Rina huffed as she sat up on the examination table. "Would that she was like that last night…picks and chooses her moments she does, usually when her Mamma is nodding off!"

"Well I will give you the once over and then we can turn our attention to Madam", Chummy smiled pulling out a blood pressure cuff and wrapping it around her patients arm. "I will need to examine your stitches Rina too. To make sure you are healing the way you should". Her patient could hear the warning in the nurses voice, immediately realising that the nurse was only thinking of her and such an intimate examination in company.

"Oh don't your worry about Hannah here" Rina assured her, watching the mercury bob up and down on the pressure metre.

"No its alright Nurse" Hannah insisted, attention suddenly drawn from the baby in her arms. "I helped Sister Evangelina when she delivered Asher. I had to take the afterbirth into the garden for their vegetable patch".

"There's nothing hidden between us girls Nurse don't you worry. We've always been close ever since our Momma died" Rina concluded with a definite nod of affirmation to the nurse.

Chummy smiled, deflating the blood pressure cuff and with chit chat about life in generally she continued her examination of both mother and baby, satisfied that all was well.

"Nurse, can I ask a question?" Hannah asked as Chummy wrapped young Rose back up in her knitted blanket. The teenager was curious.

"Of course" Chummy replied, brushing the babies cheek with her finger. She could see the youngster was nodding off again after the rather rude intrusion of being stripped bare in the chill of the clinic.

"Are you having a baby too Nurse?" Hannah asked, skin immediately flushing red at the impertinent question after seeing her Sister's face contort in horror.

"Hannie!" Rina scolded. "My Sister! Seventeen years of age and should know better! A disrespectful question if ever I heard one!"

"Only I heard someone talking the other day and I thought…." Hannah continued, feeling awkward trying to justify herself although Chummy herself did not mind one bit as any talk of her and Peter's child only served to cause her to smile wildly as she smoothed a hand over her barely there stomach. "I am" she answered, voice laced with tranquility.

"When?" Hannah replied excitedly as Chummy folded over the bed sheets, ready to change for the next patient.

"In the middle of October" Chummy replied.

"And you are married to the policeman?" Hannah asked again. She may be seventeen years of age but somehow she always struck Chummy as being so much younger in mind.

"Hannah" Rina interrupted, holding onto her daughter's tiny fingers as she lay on the examination table as Chummy dressed the baby again. "If you ask any more questions, I am sure Nurse Noakes will begin to worry about you…."

"Pop really likes him" Hannah continued.

"Yes" Chummy smiled. "I remember him telling me about the burglary your Pa had. When they found the watch that was taken."

"He was so pleased when they found it and your Constable brought it back to us" Rina said, receiving a signal from Chummy that she could pick up her daughter. "It was Pop's father's watch. It's the only thing he has left of his parents and he was heartbroken that it was stolen. Such evil Nurse! The shop was in such a terrible state".

"I am just glad they were caught quickly before they could do it to someone else!" Rina finished as she and Hannah stood up, as Chummy pulled aside the curtain so they could leave. "Goodbye Nurse, see you soon!"

Dr Turner let out a short, sharp breath as Chummy passed him a very welcome cup of tea. "So how many people passed through here today Nurse?"

Chummy smiled, passing her own cup from one hand to the other. "I lost count about half past something or other!" she replied, letting out a laugh as they sat in the side room on two particularly uncomfortable wooden chairs.

The doctor breathed heavily again. "Please tell me who decided to hold two clinics on a Wednesday?"

"You did Doctor" Chummy deadpanned.

"Hmmm.." he considered. "I did didn't I? Next time I suggest such a thing Nurse take me to one side and give me a stiff talking to would you?"

Chummy smiled again, and shook her head quickly, trying to clear a second of dizziness.

"Are you alright Nurse?" Dr Turner asked. She looked a little white if he was being truthful. He felt white; she looked it.

"Oh yes", she replied, never the one to linger on her troubles, even if it was a bit of a wobble. "One has had barely time to eat today and I think the sugar in this tea is going to my head!"

"Well let me give you a lift home? I presume you are going home after this?" Dr Turner asked. She was one of their own and he intended to keep an eye on her; quietly of course and if she was feeling unwell, it was his duty to make sure she was home safe.

Chummy nodded. "Peter is on nights tonight so yes I am; to see him before he goes".

"Good" Dr Turner replied, holding his tea cup up to clink against Chummy's. "We'll finish this; I'll assist in tidying up and we can get on our way for the day. Agreed?"

"Agreed".


	3. Chapter 3

Chummy looked at Peter curiously as she walked through to the sitting room, fully expecting him to be in uniform. He wasn't and in fact was in his slippers, cardigan and, with his back to her, just putting the fire on to warm up the house for the evening.

"Has one entirely lost the thread?" she asked, unbuttoning her coat and abandoning her handbag to the chair. "Or have I come home entirely too early?"

"You are a bit early" he noted, standing up and turning round to greet her. He had heard and seen Dr Turner's car pull away, quite pleased in all honesty that she had been brought home rather than walking around the streets as it was getting dark. "But I swopped a shift so I'm doing tomorrow night instead. We had no plans so…." He shrugged his shoulders as she smiled, stepping across to run her hand down his arm.

"It's quite alright" she stated, leaning in to give him a 'hello' kiss. "As long as nothing is going to interfere with Saturday then it's perfectly fine".

"Nothing will. I'll make sure it won't!" Peter laughed. They had a very specific task to undertake on Saturday and neither had any intention of letting anyone or anything interfere with it. It required their complete and utter attention.

Chummy smiled again, feeling the electric fire kick into life as it breathed warmth around her ankles.

"So what brought on the swopping shifts?" she asked as they walked to the kitchen so she could prepare supper for them both.

"David asked this morning" Peter replied, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Said it was something to do with family that he needed to get sorted out sooner rather than later. He was a bit vague thinking back". Actually_ extremely_ vague Peter thought to himself but he hadn't had time this morning to question it.

"Oh?" Chummy responded, a touch concerned as she knew his sister had just had a baby too after a somewhat difficult pregnancy and wondered if it might be to do with something like that. Peter saw the look on her face and was almost able to read her mind.

"I didn't ask what it was he was doing" Peter noted, hearing his wife tut at the lack of information that was forthcoming from him. It wasn't as though Chummy was a rabid gossiper; she was genuinely concerned although part of her did wonder why it was all so mysterious, knowing David for who he was and how friendly he and Peter were.

She turned to her husband, taking a few steps across the room and gently running her palm across his face. "Ask next time" she whispered, giving him a conciliatory kiss. "We might just have able to help them".

"Quickly!" she breathed, lungs burning from the run across the park against the drip drip of that fine rain that only ended up soaking you as Poplar began to close its doors, put on its fires and lights and take on the aura of peace of a day worked and a job done.

"Ari! Please!" David laughed, struggling for air as he belted along after her careful not to slip on the path that was becoming ever so greasy with the rain. She had wanted to run; decided to take off so she could feel the spark of the rain as it stung against her face. It felt exhilarating. "You know I'm not a good runner! Slow down! Please!"

She turned, probably about fifteen to twenty feet away from him, laughed, turned back and carried on running, albeit slowly this time to allow him to catch up.

"Ari! Wait!" There was something in his voice that made her stop dead on the path, not caring her shoes were showing signs of being muddy and that she had almost fallen as she shuddered to a halt.

"What?" she replied, disconcerted as she spun around to face him trying and failing to read the look on his features.

"We can't go this way" he said, now next to her.

"Why?" she asked. The park was a perfectly acceptable place, even at this time of night and they had only passed one or two people walking dogs who did not give the young couple a second glance as they went about their business.

"Because this is my beat" he replied, trying to catch his breath before he looked at his watch. "And its nearly half past nine so I can guarantee that one of my colleagues will be walking along the main road sooner rather than later. Probably the one I swopped shift with!" David saw her face drop. "I need to walk you back".

"Ten minutes?" she pleaded.

David sighed. "Five" he said. "I'm sorry Ari, I really am but you know why we can't..."

She nodded, head bowed as the night breeze ruffled the few strands of hair that had escaped from their pins. She was still beautiful and everything was just now so difficult!

"I do love you" he started, taking a step forward, resisting taking her hand. Just in case. You never knew who was lurking about.

"Do you?" she asked, eyes wide and he sensed she did not believe him. At 29 he was very much her senior and should have known better, or at least that's what is mother would say if she knew, but he knew that much_ and_ knew that despite everything those feelings truly ran deep. It was all so very difficult though and he really could see no way forward any more.

"I do. You know I do" he whispered, voice only for her wanted her to be convinced; wanting her to feel precious to him and realise this was not a passing fancy of his at all.

"So _why not_?" she asked, the question burning on her lips since that night that they had discussed their innermost thoughts and feelings, plans and aspirations as though achieving them would be the simplest, most carefree of jobs.

He breathed, pursing his lips. "Ari…" he started. "You know why. You know why we have to be like pair of fugitives as ridiculous as it is. I _lied_ to a colleague who happens to be a good mate as well about tonight. We can't keep going on like this. I'm risking my job….." David shut is mouth quickly. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it had been praying on his mind for a while now once sensibilities overcame the force of his heart.

"Well…" she began, swallowing back tears that she knew he could see. "I might just go myself on my own then…." She turned to walk away only to feel his hand on her elbow.

"You know that will make matters worse for you, for us both" David noted. "Your Poppa….."

"Don't call him that!" she barked at him, not caring now if anyone did see them together. How frustrating after all the promises, that it was now turning to this. "All he wants is me to run around after him, helping in the shop, making him supper…playing mother to my sisters!" Now that was the rub of it. Twenty years old and spending her youth organising and scolding her sisters, ironing and cooking without a word of thanks from any of them and she was suffocating underneath it all.

"Being a wife will not alter that" David noted. It was entirely ironic as it was absolutely true.

"I know, but I _want_ to be your wife" she pleaded. "I _want_ to have your dinner on the table, clean a house we built together... love your children..."

He looked at the path underneath their feet that was beginning to glisten as the night rain began to fall just that touch harder and he knew he would have to call it a night sooner rather than later.

"You know that that's not poss….." he began, only to be interrupted as she was now in full flow.

"Oh yes I do know that don't I!" she spat sarcastically. "After everything we spoke about...all the talk because that's all there was about it wasn't there? I ought to have known really..." She paused before looking him dead in the eye. "There's no need to walk me home. I can manage. I might bump into another Policeman who can look after me and wouldn't be afraid to be seen with me in the daylight!"

She was too fast for him as she shot down the hill only to crash, as she ran through the iron gates of the park, into a Policeman. Peter, in fact, as he traversed along the main road, catching her as she fell hard against him almost bowling the pair of them over.

"Are you alright Miss?" he said, not recognising her at first until she raised her face to him. Twenty yards behind him on the other side of the road was a second officer who had seen the commotion and had run over the road to see if he could assist.

"Oh! Hello Arielle" he said. "What are you doing out this time of night?"

"Just an errand" she spluttered, resisting looking behind her to see where he was; if he had followed her, running down the hill in desperation to apologise. Instead she saw two other Police officers, one who was still holding onto her arm to keep her steady and the other probably ready to arrest her for assault if she had knocked Peter over.

"Well you need to be careful on your own" Peter warned. "Can we walk you back home?" The flat where she lived about her father's shop was only a few streets away, but she was a pretty young girl out on her own, it seemed, in the dead of night and well, the risk was too much to let her just run on ahead.

She shook her head quickly. "No, no thank you. Rebe said she would keep the door off the latch for me. I was always good at running…." she said. "At school" she added just as speedily, "nobody could beat me!"

Arielle took off before either officer could say anything more to her as she galloped across the road and down one of the terraced side streets until she disappeared out of both officers' sights as quick as she had arrived by their sides.

"I was always good at running" she whispered to herself as she slowed to a quick walk, knowing if she returned home flustered or red in the face there may be questions.

"All the time. I do nothing but run".

The two officers walked on ahead with a shrug of their shoulders. Clearly she did not want their company. Or anyone else's for that matter.


	4. Chapter 4

She had seen her come in last night, pretending to be asleep in the room that they shared on the top floor. Carefully she had peeked out from underneath her covers watching her sister as she changed, wet clothes thrown over the back of a wicker chair taking a quick look at the clock. Something was wrong, something was up.

_Why is there all this tip toeing around Ari? Why did you ask Rebe to keep the door on the latch and not me?_

When the Hannah ran her hand over the abandoned dress this morning it was still damp at the hem.

"Are you sure you don't want a hot drink, Ari?" Hannah asked, concerned for her sister as she sat at the kitchen table as the morning sun crept its way through the thin net curtains.

"No" came the very short response as Arielle toyed with an empty plate in front of her. Poppa had long ago had his breakfast and was beavering away upstairs with a rather urgent wedding suit.

"Where's Rebekah?" Arielle suddenly asked of the youngest Goldman sibling.

"Gone to the Butcher's for Pops" Hannah replied, keeping one eye on the toaster and the other, still, on her sister. "For the meat for dinner tonight". Hannah was not going to ask if Arielle would be there as her sister would only pick at her food. She had seen that far too many times already these last few weeks.

"Oh" Arielle replied flatly, not trying to feign that she was even interested and Hannah decided to not offer her the toast she was making. The answer would only be negative anyway so it was not worth wasting breath.

The shop bell jangled merrily above her head as Chummy, armed with a list for Sister Julienne and a particular mission for herself, entered the Goldman's tailor's shop. The counter was empty but she could hear talking in the room at the back and knew someone would be along soon enough.

Carefully she closed the door behind her to turn to find Hannah who had appeared to see who had come in. "Hello Nurse Noakes" she said with a most enormous smile on her face as she stood by the till.

"What-ho Hannah!" Chummy replied, walking across and fishing the list out of her handbag.

"How can I help you?" Hannah asked, hands resting on the counter, always eager to please anyone who came into the shop but she liked Nurse Noakes and felt comfortable talking to her. She struggled with some people, her own sister to name just one, but with the midwife it was so easy just to have these little chats.

"A list I am afraid and a word with your Pa if he is not indisposed?" Chummy asked, seeing nobody else about.

"I'll go and get him!" she smiled. "And if you pass me the list I am sure I can start looking before he sends me off to find everything!"

Chummy nodded, gave her the neatly scribbled list and let her run off, hearing feet speed up the staircase at the back of the shop. She looked around the shop; at the shelves stacked high with ribbons and bolts of material in every colour you could imagine. It looked like heaven with its bright colours, so perfectly in tune with each other as she cast her eye over the floor to ceiling silks and satins, cottons, tweeds and wools and those furs in the corner like her mother used to wear. Correction, probably still did wear.

Within minutes Mr Goldman arrived, walking over to Chummy to shake her hand, enveloping her one in his two with a rather earnest bone shaking manoeuvre.

"Ah! Nurse Noakes!" he said. "Such a wonderful day to see you!"

"Hello Mr Goldman" she smiled. "I just popped into say thank you for the present. The birds".

He nodded his head once in gratitude. "It is truly my pleasure" he started. "My daughter and grand-daughter were in safe hands with you and I am grateful. Now what we do for you today?" he continued as he walked back to the other side of the counter.

"Sister Julienne mentioned she telephoned the other day and sent me with her list?" Chummy questioned, resting her handbag on the counter as Hannah worked away on the other side of the shop.

"Ah yes, the list of items. I do remember and by the looks of it my wonderful daughter has already set about locating what you require" Mr Goldman replied, seeing Hannah walk towards him, list in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Pops?" Hannah said, pointing to an item on the piece of paper.

"Yes the tablecloth" he said, turning to Chummy. "I am so very sorry but I was expecting that today but my supplier has let me down. I am told it will be this afternoon".

"That's tickety boo", Chummy replied. "I'll just let Sister Julienne know that it will be delayed".

"Good good" he responded as Hannah went back about the list, finding everything else that Sister Julienne needed. "Now when that bab is born, you come in here and you choose….."

"Sorry Nurse!" Hannah smiled, cheeks going red with embarrassment as she interrupted her father, seeing Chummy's face twitch slightly. She had no idea the news had got around so quickly. "I said I saw you with Rina in clinic and Pops asked me how you were and it, well it, slipped out".

"She has a mouth as wide as the Thames" her father replied, teasing her raising his palms in the air in false exasperation at his daughter's lack of discretion with other people's business.

"Poppa!" Hannah exclaimed, not knowing whether to be amused, offended or admonished.

Chummy laughed along with the young girl as she went back to the list, feeling as though she had been told off, even though it was clear that the nurse had not been worried at all. "How are the other girls?" Chummy asked.

"Rebekah! Come and say hello to Nurse Noakes!" Mr Goldman announced to somewhere in the back room. "Rebekah?"

"I think she's hanging out the washing Pops" Hannah replied. "I'll go and get her". Hannah abandoned her list and left them to it as she went to find her sister and disappeared out of sight.

"How's Arielle too?" Chummy asked of his middle child. "I haven't seen her in weeks".

"Oh" he replied, voice low. "I really do not know what has got into that girl, I really don't" he started, almost grateful he could share his concerns. "Sullen is not the word. I try with her but sometimes I do wish her mother was still with us. She would know how to deal with her!"

Chummy nodded sadly. "But my dear Aliza is not" he continued "and we have to carry on in her memory and I have to do my best for them all".

The door bell rang suddenly behind them, interrupting before Chummy could say any more and Mr Goldman looked up to find a member of the local constabulary closing the door behind him.

"Constable! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

Chummy turned immediately. "Hello stranger!" she joked, even though it had only been three hours since she had seen her husband last. Peter was carrying a small wooden box under his arm.

"Camilla…Mr Goldman" he replied, nodding politely to them both as they stood either side of the shop counter.

"What can I do for you today Constable?" the tailor asked.

"Its more what I can do for you…." Peter started, putting the box on the counter. "Could you have a look through these and see if there is anything you believe belongs to you?" In it housed a rather mish mash collection of jewellery that had been recovered from various spots and identified as stolen.

"Hannah, Rebe!" he said, seeing the two girls reappear and smile a touch too sweetly at Peter, something that Chummy could not fail to notice. "Come and help me".

Carefully, after Rebekah had said her 'hellos' the pair picked through the box, Hannah pulling out a ring that she recognised. "Its only dress jewellery" she started. "I was wearing it on the day of the burglary. I put it in the till because I kept knocking it and I didn't want to damage it".

"Do you have any proof of where you bought it?" Peter asked.

"It was Momma's," Rebekah answered, her voice quiet. She barely remembered her mother, and these pieces of dress jewellery were so precious to her. They may well have been diamonds and sapphires rather than the paste that they were, but it was the connection alone that she craved.

"It was her Mommas Constable, you can take that from me" her father replied.

"Anything else?" Peter asked, mentally noting the ring as it was placed carefully on the lid of the box. He would have to speak to the Sergeant about it when he got back.

"No... perhaps maybe this" Mr Goldman replied, holding up a gold chain. "But a gold chain is a gold chain. I really could not tell you whether it is mine...ours... or not".

"Very well" Peter replied. "Perhaps if you could come to the station and collect the ring in the next few days. We will need you to sign some paperwork".

"Of course".

Chummy felt her hand being discretely squeezed and the door bell ring again as Peter left.

"Before I was interrupted," Mr Goldman began. "I tell you when that baby comes you are to come in here and choose whichever materials you want to take or if you want me to find you anything particular, simply let me know".

"I will " Chummy smiled, although with every intention of paying for them rather than them being gifts. "Oh you pair are wonderful" she continued, seeing everything on her list neatly packed away by the two girls as they brought her parcels over to the till. As she paid for the goods he reminded her about the tablecloth.

"I will telephone Nonnatus when it arrives".

"Thank you" Chummy repeated as she stepped out of the shop, packages safely in her arms, seeing Peter and another officer a hundred yards or so up the road in the opposite direction to where she needed to return to Nonnatus. She took only a handful of steps and bumped straight into Arielle who clearly was not looking where she was going. The girl was as white as a sheet and had she been crying?

"What-ho, Arielle" Chummy asked quietly, frowning in concern at the appearance of the young girl who only very briefly looked up at her.

"Hello Nurse" she replied before disappearing through a side gate that led up to the back yard of the property.

Chummy frowned again and breathed out, wondering what on earth was wrong. Perhaps the tailor was right.


	5. Chapter 5

A nap was in order whilst he waited for her.

Peter relaxed into the pillows on their bed, rested his hands on his belly, breathed in and out and closed his eyes. Just resting his eyes for a few minutes, that's all it was as he tried to justify a half past six in the evening nap. Honestly Camilla, I was just resting my eyes!

However long it was later, he opened one eye to find his wife, half out of her uniform trying not to wake him up, him having blatantly fallen asleep, as she changed having returned from work. He let out a low whistle.

"Peter! Stop it mister!" she scolded, half serious, eyes wide in unnecessary embarrassment as she went to cover herself up automatically; her uniform making its way up to her waist and swiftly back down again. Only pretty girls got wolf-whistled and even though the source was her husband, she still felt altogether far too flustered.

"Just appreciating what I woke up to….." he offered, seeing her smile ever so slightly.

"I know" Chummy replied, voice so quiet he barely heard it. _ One of these days she might realise just how I see her._

As she leant up to quickly pull her uniform over her head she felt a short, sharp spasm by her right hip and it caused her to breathe in rather quickly. Peter shot up, seeing her rub her hip and grimace.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, one hand resting on her back, the other on top of her hand. "Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"No, no" she said, feeling him start to rub her back hearing panic in his voice. "I'm fine. It's probably just the round ligament stretching with the baby. Moving too quickly does it and I certainly did just that!" she laughed ironically, knowing she shouldn't have moved that fast. One thing she would certainly have to get used to as this pregnancy progressed was how much she might just have to slow down.

"Do I need to worry about 'round ligaments'?" Peter asked, concerning carving its way across his forehead as they stood together as she took a lungful of air, dampening the momentary anxiety she felt too.

Chummy shook her head quickly. "It's normal, it's natural and it'll probably happen again soon enough".

"Are you sure?" he asked. She felt his grip on her back tighten a little.

"Yes" she replied earnestly. "Just me making room for baby to get bigger". Chummy smiled at him even though he did not look convinced at all. "Go and finish your sleep".

"I was resting my eyes" Peter protested. The wide eye, doleful look had stopped working it seemed for now and she gave him one of her 'and I am really meant to believe that?' looks so he knew he was scuppered.

"Of course you were Peter dear", she replied, giving him a quick kiss. Chummy shook her head, shaking out her uniform ready for the washing basket as Peter went back to lie down; the spasm gone as quickly as it came.

"Oh Camilla?" he asked, suddenly remembering a conversation just as he left shift. "Do you mind if I go out for a drink on Friday? Its one of the lad's birthdays. Thirtieth".

"Of course not". It was a rare event he went out without her these days so this time she had no objections at all. To be truthful it was a rare event he ever drank and to be frank she was grateful for that.

Five minutes later, not bothering with a day dress and going straight to her nightdress and dressing gown, she left him to go downstairs to make supper. As she lifted a pan from underneath the counter she felt another one of those pains. She knew what it was, her training told her enough, but perhaps she might speak to Dr Turner after tomorrow's clinic.

Away over the rooftops of Poplar, as evening strolled into night, Hannah knocked as gently as she could on the door to her younger sister's room.

"Rebe?" she whispered, head pressed to the door, hoping only her younger sisters could here her. "Can I come in?"

The door opened and her Rebekeh, dressed for bed, beckoned her in. It had been worrying her all day and she needed to speak to someone.

"Rebe?" Hannah asked as she sat on her sister's bed in the darkness, the room only lit by a floundering streetlamp outside, after the youngster had crawled back in. "Do you know where Ari went last night?"

Rebekah was fiddling with the sheet around her middle and Hannah could immediately tell that she was hiding something. She could be naïve in some things, but her sisterly instinct seemed to have been spot on this time.

"Rebe please" Hannah begged, taking her sister's hand. "Something's wrong. I've just been up to get ready for bed and I am sure she was crying".

Rebekah frowned and swallowed. "Did you ask her if she had been?"

"No" Hannah replied, shaking her head. "She'll shout".

"She does nothing but snap at us already" Rebekah noted, seeing the concern in her sister's eyes and unable to hold it in any longer. "Nurse Chummy's husband" Rebe started, not really knowing how she was going to express herself. "The officer that comes in with him".

"I'm confused" Hannah started. She had seen Constable Noakes with plenty of people day in day out and there were a number of officers to choose from.

"David I think his name is. The one with the dark - black - curly hair. Ari tells me to leave the door open for her when she goes and meets him" Rebekah confessed, Hannah immediately knowing who she was talking about. She had been sure she had seen him outside the shop when Constable Noakes brought the box full of jewellery in but had dismissed it has her eyes playing tricks. Surely he would have come into the shop with the other Constable if he was there?

"She _meets_ him?" Now this was not what Hannah expected.

Rebekah nodded. "She told me not to say anything but this last day or so she hasn't asked me to keep the door on the latch for her and she has been so upset. I found her crying just after Nurse Chummy's husband came in to see Poppa this afternoon".

"Do you think he was taking her out?" Hannah asked, seeing her sister shake her head.

"I don't know" Rebe replied. "When he comes into the shop, if I'm around she tells me to go and help Poppa or go and tidy up somewhere and I….".

"Rebe?"

"I've seen him hanging around outside the shop. When its dark". Having the front bedroom, Rebekah could see all kinds going on in the world when sleep refused to take her and whilst a Police Officer walking the streets in uniform was nothing new, one in civvies standing on the opposite corner of the street looking up to the shop was unnerving. She had just hoped that he had not seen her there as she peeked around the side of the net curtain.

"I've seen him kiss her too….just on the cheek…." Rebekah added quickly.

Hannah breathed in. "Poppa will be so upset. David Porter's a gentile. I've seen him coming out of All Saints after the Sunday service".

"I know" Rebekah replied. "That's why I didn't say anything. Why I just did what she told me to. If Poppa found out he would be so upset". Neither girl thought their father would be angry with their siblings actions, just _upset. _"I don't want him to be sad". She saw Hannah nod.

"What should we do Hannie?" the younger sister asked. "I don't like lying any more".

"So how many weeks are you Nurse now?" Patrick asked, as he drew a tape measure cross Chummy's middle. She had accosted him at the end of clinic and explained what had happened last night and the doctor had no hesitation in an examination once they had said goodbye to the mothers and babies of Poplar for the day.

"Almost eighteen" Chummy replied as she settled back and let him carry out all of his necessary checks.

"Any quickening?" he asked, rolling the tape measure up. He didn't say anything so Chummy assumed not very much was wrong on the score of baby's growth.

"Not that I'd recognise as such no" she replied, knowing it was still probably a bit too early for her to feel baby move, but quite frankly she could not wait for it.

"And these pains came on when you stretched?" Dr Turner queried, lifting a pinard from Chummy's own medical bag.

"Yes"

"Any more after last night?" he asked, pressing the instrument to her belly, really quite happy with what he was hearing as baby's heart beat filled his ears, good and strong.

"No" Chummy replied, really quite thankful that when she reached on top of the bathroom cabinet this morning she didn't feel that pulling sensation back again.

"Any fever, chills, difficultly walking?" he asked, still listening, perhaps for longer than he would for any other mother.

"No"

"Then I believe your self diagnosis is probably correct Nurse" he replied, standing up straight. "I'd say young Noakes is in fine fettle. Just no lifting and carrying anything and see how things go. And no sudden movements!"

"No" Chummy smiled, sitting up to get properly buttoned back up into her uniform. "None at all".

"And come to me if you have any concerns over _anything_" Patrick continued, emphasising every single word. "However slight, you find me. Now would you like another lift home tonight?" he asked, packing the instruments away.

"No, its quite alright, but thank you" Chummy replied. "Peter is coming here to collect me". She was about to continue when they heard the door to the Parish Hall go.

"Hello?" came a female voice from the main floor on the other side of the curtains. Chummy and Dr Turner shot each other a concerned look. Clinic was closed and no-one should be here.

Seeing she was still half dressed after her impromptu examination, Patrick pushed his head through the curtain to find two girls standing in the middle of the room.

"Hannah and Rebekah. Hello girls" he said stepping out of the curtains properly to walk over to them.

"Hello Doctor" they smiled in unison.

"What can we do for you today?" Patrick asked.

"We were looking for Nurse Noakes" Rebekah started, Hannah finishing off the request as they both stood nervously in front of the doctor.

"Sister Julienne said we would probably still find her here. Can we speak to her?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chummy took the girls aside, into the equipment room as Dr Turner engaged himself in tidying up.

_"I…er….yes" he had stuttered, feeling immediately like a gooseberry. The look on the three females faces he had seen before, about to move away and find other occupation as quickly as he could. "I'll be over there then…."_

"Ari will murder me if she knows I told you and Pappa will certainly stop her from seeing David" Rebekah pleaded as the girls spilled out their worries to Chummy who had listened carefully as the three stood as out of the way as they could be in the side room.

"And you definitely know its him?" Chummy asked in response. "Without a doubt?"

"It is Nurse" Rebekah replied. She hadn't actually told her sister the full story in all of its offensive detail. She was far too embarrassed to tell her the other things she had witnessed beyond a kiss on the cheek between her other sister and the policeman.

"How old is Arielle now?" Chummy asked, having very much lost track.

"Twenty, Nurse" Hannah replied.

"And you are seventeen?" she questioned again, knowing she was near enough right about her age just from the wide eyed innocence of the girl.

"Eighteen in three weeks" Hannah protested, trying to keep her voice low as Dr Turner passed by, carrying chairs as he engaged himself in tidying up.

"Rebekah?"

"Fourteen" the youngster replied, feeling sheepish and truly terrified even though she knew deep down that they had to tell somebody of their suspicions.

Chummy frowned. "Your sister is a grown woman and you two should have to be looking after her like a..." She struggled for the word.…"Like a _mother_. And you two shouldn't be keeping secrets you know your Pa won't like". Chummy knew Mr Goldman was by no means orthodox but he was firm his views and beliefs as to how his family life ought to be conducted. He had seen two daughters married already to good stock and she imagined he wanted the same for his three others too.

"I know Nurse and I know Rebe thought was she doing was for the best" Hannah asserted. "She doesn't want to upset her. Neither to do I but we don't know what to do because if Pops did find out or something happened to her, it might just break his heart too…."

"I know your Pa said Arielle was not very happy" Chummy began, churning it over in her mind whether it was a good idea for her to know all of this or be interfering in other people's business. She knew the family, liked them, but knowing David was probably one of her husband's best friends it was such a difficult situation to be presented with without feeling she was intruding.

"She just shouts at us and cries" Rebekah offered seeing the Nurse nod. "We know we have to do something. She has to stop seeing him". There, the words had fallen out as, despite her years, Rebekah knew perfectly well the consequences to this relationship from her father's teachings over the years. The only outcome was shattering for all concerned. Him as well as her.

To their side with her back to proceedings, Chummy had not noticed that Peter had walked in and was talking to Patrick. Hannah did however notice the presence of the out of uniform Constable.

"I know he's your husband and I know he works with him" she said, watching the two through the hatch, "but please don't tell him".

"What?" Chummy replied, twisting around to see when she realised where Hannah's eyes had fallen looking over to where the two men were walking now; both carrying chairs. "No, no, I won't ". Chummy just nodded. "Let me have a think about the whole bally thing eh?" She thought for a moment. "But girls?"

"Yes Nurse?"

"While you can, just be the best sisters you can be". The two smiled and nodded and as Chummy showed them to the door she noticed Peter was not in uniform. She scowled at him slightly although there was no malice intended. It was just a surprise.

"I ran home and got changed" he replied, having walked across the room, seeing the girls go and immediately reading her face. "It's tonight not Friday for the pub".

"Oh alright" she responded, feeling a smidge flat and out of sorts that he was going out tonight instead. He leaned up and kissed her on the cheek, hovering for a moment so he was sure that Patrick could not hear. "I'll make it up to you I promise".

_"Don't give me goosebumps" she thought to herself, a wicked contemplation frittering through her mind for a second._

"Still need a lift home then Nurse?" Patrick asked smiling across the room at them both.

"If you don't mind Doctor" Peter replied for her withdrawing from having whispered in her ear.

Chummy just looked at them both. Making decisions for her indeed! It was the right one though as she was ready for bed already and had no intentions of arguing. This time around.

She was warm; snug as a bug curled up on her side under the eiderdown, the house was quiet and that was the moment she was sure she felt it. Just a slight shifting, fluttering and it lasted a handful of seconds.

"Is that you baby?" Chummy whispered, desperately trying to concentrate, willing herself to feel it again. Sure enough, in the same place, right in the middle, a butterfly's wings.

"What-ho, little one", she smiled, resting her hand precisely where she had felt it. "I do hope that's you and not my imagination playing nasty tricks on me!" Lying there, with a smile on her face, she closed her eyes, focused on the shifting she had felt. Perhaps if she didn't move, breathed carefully and slowly and shut down her senses, she might feel it again. Baby wasn't playing though.

"So that's your performance over for tonight then is it?" she teased, almost wanting to giggle at herself. "Perhaps you'll care for an encore tomorrow maybe?" She rubbed her palm over where she had felt the movement and closed her eyes properly. Chummy had probably dozed off until she heard feet up the stairs and heard a thud, followed by Peter swearing to himself.

She bit her lip and snuggled down, pretending to be asleep as he, clearly slightly the worse for wear, left trousers, shirt, jumper, tie and socks in various states of disarray on the back of her dressing table chair. Chummy felt a cold blast of air as he lifted the bedsheets to get in, plastering himself to her back, a hand burrowing between her and the mattress to hold her close. His lips pressed to the bare skin right between her shoulder blades and she sighed involuntarily.

"You're awake" he noted. "You should be asleep".

She turned over to face him and she could see he was looking at her curiously, fully expecting her to have been well and truly asleep as he was far later to come in than he had planned.

"Something's up. Tell me. Is it something to do with the baby?" The incident the other day was still praying on his mind.

"What? No, no not at all. Baby's quite chipper", she replied intending to tell him about her talk with Dr Turner later. "I erm….."

"I erm…what?" he asked eyebrows raised, wondering what was coming next although through the darkness, even in the state of alcoholic stupor he was in, her eyes were sparkling.

"I think I felt it move before" she replied, quite excited to tell him.

"Would I be able to feel it?" Peter asked, a smile brightening his face, pleased it was nothing to be worried out.

"In a few weeks maybe. When he gets stronger..." she smiled back, leaning across to kiss him, tasting beer and a clear attempt at brushing his teeth.

"So if its not baby….?" he asked, fishing for what was clearly troubling her.

"I can't Peter. I was sworn to secrecy". She frowned. "I do so hate keeping things from you, but I just can't".

"Is it something to do with David and Arielle Goldman?" he asked. The fact that the Goldman sisters had been in conference with his wife just this afternoon had not passed him by and he had put two and two together after a drunken conversation tonight and succeeded in adding up four.

She looked up at him. "How did you know about that?"

"Camilla, I spend most of my working day with him. I might be male but I am not blind or deaf. I've…" Peter stopped, alcohol causing his mouth to say things he perhaps shouldn't.

"I've?" she inquired, knowing one way or another, by fair means or foul, she could get it out of him.

"I've kept watch for him a couple of times when he went into the shop to see her" he confessed, pulling her tighter towards him as she was lovely and warm and right now he could just do with sleeping rather than discussing other people's relationships.

"Peter!"

"Well he did the same for me. Those times I would run in to clinic or Nonnatus to see you?" he replied, making an extremely valid point.

"Oh..yes" she replied meekly knowing she could not be one to talk about illicit meetings when both should have been otherwise engaged but whilst they had faced their own demons in a relationship that was apparently across class; this was one was across religion and the effects would be perhaps far more devastating within a closer family than hers had ever been.

"_And_ he got excruciatingly drunk tonight. That's why I'm late. I took him back to the section house with Norm" he continued, having half sobered up on the walk home, but not enough to avoid tripping over the mat on the landing. "Said a few things he probably shouldn't have done as well. Only to me as far as I know mind."

"Oh"

"Mmmm" Peter replied. "I was suspicious before but now? He swore me to secrecy too, but I'm not going to keep anything from you either". He closed his eyes. "Have you seen her recently?" he asked, settling closer.

"No. Only the other girls. That's why they were there tonight" Chummy replied, watching him.

"You need to see her" he emphasised, knowing it was not truly his business but his wife was not stupid, he knew that above all everything else.

"Why?"

"Just…" he started, opening his eyes again. "Next time you see her just...just _look_ at her. _You'll_ see".

Now she was firmly confused but before she could ask any more questions, he had nodded off again.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's so cold in here" Cynthia whispered as she, Chummy and Sister Julienne busied themselves in the treatment room, stocktaking and considering what had been delivered yesterday morning from the Hospital.

"It is rather….." Chummy replied with a grin. She was armed with the clipboard and list as Sister Julienne, after a quiet word with Dr Turner the other day, had decided that she would slowly and quietly begin to reduce the pregnant Nurse's duties. No riding around on a bicycle in the middle of the night or lumping boxes up and down stairs and no collapsing treatment tables either as she found her doing the other day either.

"I hasten to agree with you both" Sister Julienne smiled, slicing open another box with a utility knife pilfered from Fred's toolbox. "And as it is almost eleven o'clock, I do think the kettle and that packet of chocolate biscuits may just be calling us?"

Both Nurses smiled. They 'heard' them too.

Just as Sister Julienne had settled down with them both at the kitchen table, the front door bell rang and she got up, finding Dr Turner at the door, armed with a large cardboard box.

"I was just heading up to the surgery but I thought I would drop these in" he said as they walked along and he put the box full of leaflets and books onto the kitchen table in front of Chummy and Cynthia. "It was something Sister Bernadette and I discussed before she fell ill. A series of talks for the teenagers and young women in the area".

"Yes of course" Sister Julienne replied, opening up the box to take a brief look inside, remembering full well the Sister's intuitive suggestion. "We do still plan to proceed although we would certainly have hoped that our dear Sister would have been the one to deliver these talks as it was so very much her idea. I feel that she will be away from us for some while and I will have to find a substitute."

Dr Turner nodded. "I did write to her; to pass on our best wishes. Tim particularly but I have to say I have not heard back". The Sister noted that he seemed quite subdued the moment that he spoke of the response, or lack thereof, he had received. Sister Julienne was sure it was not of deliberate malice that his letters had gone unacknowledged. There was something worrying the younger Sister beyond her health that the elder had noticed readily.

"I am going to see her on Sunday" Sister Julienne replied. "I will pass on your best wishes to her".

"Thank you Sister. I would be grateful" he smiled, relieved in some senses that even if she was choosing not to reply to his letters that his thoughts would make their way through to her somehow. "So who do I have to assist in clinic today?" he continued.

"Vaccination clinic is Nurse Noakes" Sister Julienne nodded to Chummy, "but otherwise Nurse Franklin and Sister Evangelina".

"Excellent. Now I must get up there before chaos breaks out. I will make my own way out". Dr Turner tipped his hat to all three ladies and turned tail.

As she heard the front door close Sister Julienne turned to Chummy, resting her hand on the box lid that had just been delivered. "A favour Nurse Noakes?"

"Of course Sister", Chummy replied putting down her tea cup.

"Would you be so kind as to explore this box and find out precisely what is in it at some point today?" Sister Julienne asked, knowing that she needed to get these talks on the road sooner rather than later.

"Yes Sister. One doesn't mind at all".

Tea finished Chummy decided she may as well get on with sorting out whatever Dr Turner had brought along with him. She was not on call today so it was stocktaking, tidying, updating medical notes and anything else that Sister Julienne might find for her to do before she had to line several small, probably screaming, children up and wield a needle and a sweet.

Every so carefully she laid out the books and pamphlets all over the dining room table, alphabetical order and all the right way up. Sister Bernadette had mentioned this before, putting together these talks to continue with the education of the youngsters in Poplar that they didn't have to have child after child; that they did have choices and young girls especially should not have to see the delivery room as their first port of call for occupation.

As Chummy began to wrap elastic bands around the carefully neatened piles she began to think.

"Just _look_ at her" were his words. What on earth did that mean? "_You'll_ see". She frowned and crumpled her face in pain as one of the elastic bands snapped apart and twanged against her hand, leaving an unsightly red mark.

Why did he have to fall asleep right at that moment and still be asleep when she had to leave for work this morning?

"Just_ look_ at her". His words rang around in her head as she repeated them, mouthing the sentence. "_You'll_ see."

She sighed loudly. Cryptic, Noakes, and even your wife can't work out what you meant. What would I see that no-one else would?

Part of her didn't wish to get involved, but there was still the side of Chummy that would help anyone at the drop of a hat and if David had been spouting off drunkenly to Peter then who else had he said something to last night? Said something to someone that perhaps would not be as discreet as she was trying to be?

She couldn't find another excuse to go and see Mr Goldman. Buying material for baby clothes was something she would have to turn her attention to at some point but it felt altogether as though she might just jinx herself. Buying the cot was bad enough on the nerves aspects of this whole thing. Chummy smiled. That had been their important mission last Saturday; to buy the cot and look for a perambulator and the cot, now needing to be put together, was sitting in the small back bedroom. Peter had wanted to assemble it but she refused.

_"Closer to the time, Peter. Please. Let's just wait". _

He had seen the look on her face and immediately acquiesced. She knew too much about what could still go wrong.

Perhaps she might bump into Arielle again in the street shortly. That tablecloth that had been missing from Sister Julienne's list had been duly dropped into Nonnatus that afternoon by Rebekah and she had no calls planned for Tiber Street so she couldn't exactly pop in as she was passing or on a whim.

She signed again, beginning to repack the now neat and catalogued box of leaflets, confident no-one was about to hear her anyway as she talked to herself and mulled over the situation. It would have to be Peter. He knew more than he was letting on, that was clear. No, the source of more information was slightly closer to home and she would find a way. One way.

"She thinks she's pregnant" was the first thing Peter said as they sat on the settee, snuggling up, using each other as a prop in their tiredness as the evening drew on.

"How disappointing…." Chummy remarked.

"What is?" Peter asked.

"I thought I was going to have to find methods and means of torturing it out of you" she responded. "You know a knee splitter or a touch of flagellation".

Peter shrugged, seeing her smile quickly at his response, even though she half wanted to tick him off for being rude. "Flagellation? Maybe tomorrow night…"

"She thinks she's pregnant?" Chummy repeated, being serious for a moment as she let the comment slip away. She would have to admit that it had not really crossed her mind, but maybe that's what he had meant when he said 'you'll see'. She might be a midwife but she was unsure whether she had mystical powers that extended to diagnosing pregnancy at sight. Mind you, how early or late on was she? Surely not so late that she had missed it completely when she bumped into Arielle the other day?

"Yes" Peter replied. "He said they've been seeing each other for nearly six months and she told him a few days ago. The day I took the jewellery in. He was outside and she must have seen him".

Chummy felt his hand go to her belly. "The girls asked me to speak with her" she said. "I think they just thought it was a few dates…a liaison"

"It's not" Peter replied, shaking his head. "He tried to break it off with her because of the impossibility of it all and then she told him. He's having second, third and fourth thoughts".

"She's telling the truth?" Chummy asked.

"I don't know. Might be. Might not be. Might be just saying it" he mused, rubbing his hand over her stomach. "Might just be trying it on. Cruel if she is" he frowning thinking of what lay under his palm and entirely unsure as to whether, if he was in the same circumstances as David, whether he could find it within himself to forgive if it had not been true.

Chummy signed. "I can't get involved in this Peter. _We_ can't get involved in this. It's not just a unmarried couple maybe having a baby. This could split up the entire family".

"I think we're involved already Camilla" Peter began. "I er…I spoke to David again today and he wasn't so drunk last night that he didn't remember what happened. He only told me. He wanted to ventilate and he wanted my opinion".

"On?"

"Whether he ought to speak to her father. Bring it to a head" he said, remembering that he had been truly stuck in his response. Like she said it was not them; they were just separated by money when it came it, but this was a potential disjunction of fundamental beliefs and it would cause much more than a few crossed words.

"What did you say?" Chummy asked.

"I told him I had no idea" he laughed. "I've never spoken to my own father in law let alone capable of giving him advice on hers but I did say to him it needed to be addressed sooner rather than later, before it becomes obvious. If it's true" he added quickly. "Leaving it will only make things worse".

There was a moment of silence. "I really don't know what to do" Chummy said, searching his face to see if he had any answers either.

He didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Fred Buckle with a holdall wandering through the market was never a good sign and Peter knew it as he casually meandered around checking all was well with the stallholders on his beat.

Peter had spotted him from a distance and the only word that could describe Fred's actions was 'loitering' near the café on the corner. Peter pursed his lips as he walked up behind him.

"So what I can I warn you about not doing today then Fred?" he asked, not joking. It was becoming a touch of a bind to have to keep a reign on the handyman and the amount of times he turned up without a hawker's license and had to move him on.

Fred spun around, his attention having been elsewhere.

"I'll 'ave you know Constable" he started with a satisfied smile. "Today? Nuffink at all".

"Oh yes?" Peter replied. He was ever the cynic when it came to the majority of the handyman's schemes.

"Nuffink" Fred responded, seeing Cynthia emerge from the café. "An' 'ere's my proof Constable…" he said, gesturing over to the nurse who had a bundle of Sister Julienne's leaflets in her hand.

"Hello Peter" she smiled as Fred opened the holdall he was carrying so she could take a few more leaflets from within.

"Nurse Miller" Peter replied, returning her smile and nodding his head out of respect.

"Fred was just helping me carry all of these leaflets we were asked to deliver" Cynthia said, not soft at all to most the encounters Fred seemed to have with the local constabulary. Peter had noticed the bag and had quite naturally assumed that it held all things illicit but it also quite amused him that Cynthia almost read his mind.

"Oh yes, the talks" Peter nodded. "Camilla asked me to put a poster up in the Station for it".

"Hopefully we can get some people to go!" Cynthia remarked, praying that the tramping around Poplar that she, Fred and Trixie were doing today could have some good. Just as Peter was about to respond he heard a Police whistle somewhere in the distance and knew he must be off.

"It's alright Constable" Fred smiled as Peter said his goodbyes and ran off in the direction of the main road. "You'll get me nex' time!"

Hannah knocked tentatively on the door to her father's workshop, a cup of coffee in one hand for him and one of the leaflets that Nurse Miller had left in the shop an hour or two ago in the other.

"You are a wonderful girl to your Pops…." Mr Goldman smiled placing a pair of scissors down on the table as she put the cup to one side, away from the navy pinstripe material of someone's suit jacket. He noticed the leaflet in her hand with next Wednesday's date on emblazoned in red. "And that is?..."

"I was wondering if you minded if I go?" she asked, holding the piece of paper out to him. "The Sisters at Nonnatus are holding educational talks and…."

"Let me see it" he replied, cutting her off, as Hannah handed it over. He considered it carefully.

"An exceptional idea" he confirmed. "All three of you can go. Take Rebe and Arielle with you. Your Momma always said she wanted you girls to have opportunities in your lives beyond a household and I do think a talk on life education is a most welcome addition. It will do you good".

Hannah smiled. "Thank you Pops".

"So what do you intend to do this evening then?" he asked, taking a mouthful of coffee before picking up the scissors again.

"I was going to ask if you wanted any help?"

"No, no" he signed and smiled. "Although the offer is one I am grateful for, I am to call it a night shortly. I intend to begin the accounts".

"Do you want some help with that?" Hannah asked eagerly. She was hoping one day that he might let her do the accounts on her own. Mathematics was her favourite subject when she used to go school. So much logic and order in algebra and formulas and she knew where she stood with numbers.

Mr Goldman smiled, putting the scissors down again, stepping over and brushing his palm down his daughter's face. "You are such a good daughter to me Hannie. Go and read a book or put the radio on. You have worked hard for me these last few weeks. I can manage them".

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Pops".

"Where are your sisters?" he asked, fishing a piece of tailor's chalk from his breast pocket.

"Rebe's next door" Hannah offered as she folded up the leaflet and put in back in her apron for safekeeping.

"Ah yes!" he exclaimed stepping back to the table. "The cooking lessons from Mrs Winter. I will wait to enjoy her cherry pie made by my own daughter's hands this time! Arielle?"

"In bed Pops" Hannah replied. "I think".

Her father nodded, not particularly wishing to delve further. "Go and get Rebe from next door and take yourselves off up to bed too. Rest".

"Yes Pops". He watched her run off and close the door behind her. How lucky I am to have a child like you, he thought to himself. A good girl.

Chummy yawned. Mind and body was just about to give up for the day. Horlicks, bed. In that order; except she was still at Nonnatus, sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Peter to pick her up and he was unusually late. She closed her eyes for a second but quickly heard feet walking up behind her. They were too heavy for any of the girls or the Sisters and Fred was long gone so it must have been Peter at last.

"Oh! Hello doctor!" Chummy exclaimed seeing Dr Turner when she opened her eyes.

"Nurse" he replied. He looked worried and ever so slightly agitated.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. He was hovering between sitting down and turning on his heels and avoiding speaking out loud what his mind was thinking. Dr Turner opened his mouth to converse, paused, went to go but promptly sat down.

"I just wondered if I might ask a question" he asked, voice low, hoping no-one else was in the vicinity even though moments earlier he had said goodbye to Sister Evangelina after dropping off supplies.

"Of course" Chummy replied, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Have you been to see Sister Bernadette recently?" he asked.

"No" she replied, suddenly worried that he may perhaps know something about a turn in her health that had not made itself apparent yet. "I've written to tell her about the baby and I know Trixie and Cynthia have had letters from her, but I am afraid I am banned from going" she replied, smoothing her hand over her abdomen.

"Yes of course. An infection risk", he noted, disconcerted that the girls seemed to be able to get responses to their letters but he had written week on week and received no reply. Just one letter would suffice.

"Sister Julienne said that she seemed much brighter when she saw her on Sunday though" Chummy offered, the Sister having returned and immediately reported the health of their friend to an eager staff wanting to hear about her.

"Yes. I believe that she is getting physically better" he replied, nodding and for a moment the room fell silent.

"She does know that we are thinking of her though Doctor. One does know that". Chummy caught his eye and he wondered for a moment whether she saw the flicker across his face or the thousand questions that were behind the smile he wore; whether he was giving himself away to her. He nodded quickly, seeing a figure walk up the steps into the kitchen behind her.

"That'll be Peter" Chummy said, without looking although she did see the doctor frown. She turned quickly, probably too quickly, to find Peter, although looking far the worse for wear.

"Just a few scratches" he said, although she could see he was holding his wrist, pre-empting what she was going to ask seeing the sudden panic in her eyes.

"Peter?!" she exclaimed flying out of her seat, holding his arm in her hands, anxiety rushing. "What happened?!"

"So what did happen?" she said, tipping Dettol onto a piece of cotton wool. He'd taken his shirt off, ripped at the collar, and she could see grazes on his knuckles as she had sat him in their kitchen; him insisting that they went home before she was allowed to look at his injuries and that he really didn't need a doctor.

"Had to weigh in to help sort out a fight" he replied. "Punch or be punched". He grimaced flexing his hand, red over the knuckles and scratched.

"Was no-one else there?" Chummy asked, wondering why on earth he was left to get injured like this. Mind you it wasn't the first time she had had to patch him up and it wouldn't be the last.

"Norm and Rich were there….David" he replied. "But he's been no use nor…ow! Camilla!" He jumped as she dabbed antiseptic on the broken skin. "...ornament recently" he concluded wincing.

Chummy signed as she tried to be as gentle as possible. "Has he said anything more about Arielle?"

"No" Peter responded. "Other than he hasn't seen her for days and doubts he will soon".

"If she is pregnant" she started, stretching his hand out so she could reach another graze. "She is going to need all the support she can get". Trouble was she had no idea how to show it and she was not convinced how her family would react.

"Have you thought any more about talking to her?" Peter asked.

"I can't Peter", Chummy replied, changing from one piece of cotton wool to a fresh one, drenched in antiseptic. "One doubt's she'll welcome it and its Hannah that's the one that's always so cheery and friendly to me". She sighed. "There, I think you are all cleaned up. No other marks?"

She saw him flex his hand again as she shook his head, arm grabbing her around the waist before she had the chance to move away.

"Any more from..?" he asked, nodding towards her abdomen.

"We had a jig at lunchtime" she replied looking down at him, remembering that feeling, slightly stronger this time but perhaps she just recognised it better now. "I think it was Mrs B's home made sausage rolls that did it".

He smiled up at her. "I know you don't want to get involved Camilla, but if she is…"

"She must be lonely" she finished off for him. "I know if I had to keep this one a secret from everyone, I wouldn't cope. Knowing it would just be me and him at the end of it".

"Or her" Peter considered as she tipped her head to one side briefly.

"Do you want a girl?" she asked.

"I don't care" Peter replied, standing up so he could look her in the eye. "You, him or her happy and healthy, that's all I want". He paused for a moment as she took in his words. "Perhaps as Sister Julienne what she thinks about the whole situation though. She knows the family from old. She might know how to help".


	9. Chapter 9

"Is Sister Julienne alright?" Trixie asked. Sister Evangelina had just returned to the kitchen from upstairs whilst Trixie had returned from rather long night call and there was a buzz within Nonnatus that she did not particularly like.

"Throat as red as a poppy and currently communicating in sign language and notes", Sister Evangelina replied, having confined the ill Sister to her cell at the first sign of infection, stomping across the kitchen to sink. "So no and who on earth will do these talks that are in the diary for today I have no idea".

"Well do you want me to do them?" Trixie offered taking off her coat. "I did some of the leaflets for Dr Turner and Sister Julienne did say that she wanted me to go with her to help her. I've been talking it all through with her these last few days so I think I know what to say".

"Very well Nurse" Sister Evangelina replied, looking at the kitchen clock and glad that that particular episode was now seemingly out of her hands. "Go and freshen up, have a nap and you will need to be at the Parish Hall for eleven. Perhaps ask someone else to assist you though".

"Yes Sister".

The Parish Hall was murmuring and as Cynthia adjusted the last of the demonstration models – a rather intricate model of the female reproductive system - she breathed a sigh of relief that there seemed to be rather a lot of attention on proceedings.

"I never expected so many people" she whispered to Trixie who was standing the other side of the table, now feeling a touch nervous at what she had brought upon herself.

"Me neither!" she heard back, seeing the other nurse straighten her uniform. "Next time Sister Bernadette writes we will have to tell her what a good idea she had and I hope I don't make an almighty mess of it for her. Or Sister Julienne".

As Trixie's nerves settled, and she got into the flow, she actually found her audience interested and as she concluded, it really felt as though it was a job well done. How much attention the people of Poplar would take was a different matter but, as she and Cynthia installed themselves back at the kitchen table, it could certainly be classed as a successful morning.

"So are you going to do the one a week on Wednesday, then old girl?" Chummy asked as they all shared a plate of chocolate digestive biscuits with their tea.

"I'd like to" Trixie offered, having on reflection quite enjoyed herself at speaking in public. "But Sister Julienne will probably be better by then…." she concluded shrugging her shoulders. "I might ask her if I can help her organise it again though".

Behind them the doorbell rang and Cynthia got up to go as the other nurses chatted about the morning.

"Chummy?" Cynthia said quietly when she returned. "You've got visitors".

"Visitors?" she replied, not expecting anyone and she found herself quite surprised to find Hannah and Rebekah sitting on the settee but perhaps even more surprised to find that Arielle was with them, tucked away closest to the arm looking as miserable as sin.

"We went to Sister Julienne's talk and we had hoped you might have been at the Parish Hall too" Hannah started. "We wanted to speak to you privately". Hannah sounded quite intent in her tone and Rebekah was nodding in agreement vehemently to her side. Arielle, however was staring into space.

"Well is this private enough?" Chummy asked, knowing it was only her and the girls in.

Hannah pressed her lips together. "We wanted to ask you…wanted to…" she looked to her side to Arielle for help, seeing however that it was not forthcoming.

"You know we're worried about our sister" Rebekah began as though Arielle was not there. "We thought if she can talk to you…..or anyone…"

"Arielle?" Chummy asked, determined, seeing the girl paying no attention at all.

For the first time she raised her eyes from the floor. "I don't want to talk to anyone….They won't listen. I want to be left on my own". It wasn't quite true. She desperately needed to talk to someone.

"Tell you what..." Chummy started, not wanting to labour the point but still she did know that things were going on and she didn't believe a word of it. The girl's face told her so. "How about I say that you can come back any time you like to speak to me. When you feel like it?"

She could see the girl was on the verge of crying as she turned to her sisters so she decided to take the plunge. "Girls, why don't you go into the kitchen. Nurse Franklin and Nurse Miller are there and I do believe there's biscuits and tea on the go".

Rebekah and Hannah stood up carefully and hesitantly, looking to the Nurse for reassurance and finding it in her face, they trusted her to go off and leave her with Arielle.

"You probably don't want to be here" Chummy noted. "I wouldn't if I was dragged here to talk about things I don't want anyone to know about. Do you know, I've wanted to be left alone so many times in my life too; just wish people would go away and stop pushing their beaks in". Chummy stopped for a moment to take in the minimal reaction. "But I've realised as these bones have got older that people are only concerned about me and want to help".

Arielle looked up at her and bit her hip, filling her lungs with oxygen. Chummy didn't want to give so much away that she would know that her personal business had been discussed already, so she let her speak.

"Your husband's a lovely man" Arielle said suddenly, messing with the buttons on her coat.

"I know he is". Frankly she had realised that a while ago.

"Always comes in to say hello to us" the young girl continued.

"He does".

"His….his friend does to" Arielle stuttered needing to speak and steer the nurse onto the subject that was quite frankly, breaking her heart. With no mother to speak of and sisters that she felt would not understand, she needed to find someone to help her now that reality had set in.

"David?" Chummy asked. The girl nodded, eyes filling with tears.

"Would you like to tell me?" Chummy asked, going to sit next to her. "You know your sisters are worried".

"And I wish they wouldn't be" she began, genuinely not wanting everyone to be concerned about her. "I love him".

"I don't doubt you do" Chummy replied.

"And he said we could go away and get married. It was the only way, but now….Pops will kill me for being so stupid. He'll be so ashamed of me". The enormity of the hurt that she would see in her father's eyes had suddenly descended on her like a black cloud.

"You weren't being stupid Arielle" Chummy replied, hopefully not giving away what she already had heard rumours of. "Really. If you genuinely believed what he said to you..."

"But I _shouldn't_ have done, Nurse" she responded. "I am twenty years old. I was silly to think that we'd even have the chance. It was why I let him every single time and..." Now the tears came in full force. "Everything Pops has ever done for me, I've thrown back at him by being blinded by promises and my own stupidity".

"Arielle, I know one is intruding but you having a baby?" Chummy asked, biting the bullet as she passed the girl a handkerchief.

"I think so" she replied, breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't have to say those words and to be frank it didn't matter how the nurse had found out or guessed any more. "No, I know so".

"How many courses have you missed?"

"Three" Arielle replied. Chummy quickly calculated in her head; the girl was only about two or three weeks or so behind her own pregnancy and as she looked her over, yes perhaps Peter was right. There were those signs to a trained eye.

"...and I can't stop crying. I feel so tired and snappy all the time". The amount of times she had raised her voice at her sisters she could tell they were becoming wary of her and it was the last thing she wanted. What she wanted was someone to talk to not for the people closest to her to run in the opposite direction whenever she walked into the room.

"Sickness?"

"No nothing". She was pleased about that bit. It meant that she didn't have to address any questions long before now, but staring at herself side on in the mirror meant she had to seek help sooner rather than later. A cardigan and apron only covered up so much.

"But you've told David?" Chummy asked.

"Yes" she spluttered. "He wanted to speak to Pops. Confess. Even before I told him about the baby". Arielle realised though it was to cleanse his own guilt. Nothing to do with seeking permission to marry her or anything like that. That bit was entirely impossible, even though the fantasy was somewhat marvellous. There were forces at play in the background that were far stronger than her and she knew that when it came to it, her father's word on the subject would be law. "I don't know whether it was all talk about getting married but then I told him and now he doesn't want to speak to me. If Pops knows he'll send me away and I don't want that".

"Have you had any medical help?" Chummy asked, seeing the girl shake her head as she put her arm around her shoulder. "There is always a way Arielle. If you look in the right place".

"I think I am in the right place" she replied, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "I didn't come here under protest Nurse. Not really. I was going to come and see you anyway".

"Oh?" Chummy responded.

"Yes. I know I've got to do something about it myself as he certainly isn't. I have to make everything better and to move on" Arielle replied.

"Well that's a positive step" Chummy smiled. Not even thinking Arielle was about to say what she eventually did

"I wanted to go and see someone" she continued. "Dr Turner maybe. I'd like someone to see if they can help me get rid of it".


	10. Chapter 10

Every so carefully she lifted the glass from the water, stroking her palm over the surface, lost in her own world as the soap suds spilled back into the sink. She'd been watching a sparrow as it bounced along the yard wall and didn't hear Peter walk into kitchen, only feeling his arms slide around the her waist and over her belly.

Chummy jumped in surprise, dropping the glass back into the water and hearing it smash against a plate. She sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry. Did you cut yourself?" Peter asked quickly, taking her wrists and flipping her wet hands over and back again to check.

"No" she said quickly, shaking her head as she went to pick the broken glass out of the water and put it on the side for the bin.

"So what's wrong?" he asked. She hadn't been this jumpy in a while and it was usually when there was something on her mind. She had been too quiet since she came home too, picking through her supper. "Tell me".

Confident she could tell him everything she decided that she needed to air her feelings to someone about what happened this afternoon.

"Be...before we got married…" she started, actually quite glad that she was facing away from him as he continued to hold her in a bear hug. "….we, well…you know we..." She still couldn't bring herself to utter the actual words, but he got the drift.

"Yes I remember that bit. Vividly actually" he replied, tightening his arms around her still remembering those rather exceptional five weeks before their wedding.

"Peter, what did you think of me for going to bed with you without a wedding ring? Did you think I was cheap?" The question had never actually crossed her mind to ask him before. He'd raised no objections at the time so it almost didn't need asking. Then.

"Not at all" he replied with a laugh. "Other than what was in it for me, well….but no, you made a choice and I was quite happy to go along with it. Why?" Peter truly hadn't thought of it any other way and whilst he never objected one iota, it was her determination to do what she wanted, when she wanted, that was the crux of it all. It quite pleased him, his own thoughts aside, that she had gained enough confidence to even think of taking that step within their relationship as she knew who and what she was defying.

"Mater told me that she was disgusted with me and I'd brought shame on her and Pa".

"She what?!" Chummy felt him tense up. He knew she had told her mother of her lack of entitlement to wear white, but not what her mother had actually said in response. Chummy herself had found that she actually didn't care.

"And she then tried to make out you'd forced yourself on me to excuse my terrible behaviour….What would you have done if I'd got pregnant then?"

"What would I have done? Married you on the spot regardless of your mother. Camilla, I never cared what she thought of me. Only what she thought of you. We could have gone somewhere to get married if it was that bad. I've never seen why either of us should have felt ashamed about the fact we love each other? Did you feel that way?"

"It was against everything I'd been taught, but no". On reflection no she didn't with the joy of being wanted and accepted by someone tripping through her veins. Her beliefs that that kind of behaviour was strictly for the marital bed never actually came into it no matter what had been drilled into her in the past. Love was everything so she was sure she could be forgiven.

"Oh I know what this is about" Peter replied, the light switch flicking on. "You've spoken to Arielle".

"She turned up at Nonnatus with Hannah and Rebe" Chummy replied, picking up another dish.

"And?"

"Everything you said was correct and she does think she's pregnant. All adds up. Have you spoken to him again?" she asked, turning her head so she could look him in the eye.

"Not today, no" Peter replied actually quite pleased as as much as he was a friend, he didn't appreciate that this was starting to affect their work and indeed had put three officers in some level of danger the other night . "He's off on leave for a week".

"She asked me if I could help her" Chummy replied, stretching to put the dish on the rack and diving back in again.

"Is that so bad?" he asked, knowing his wife had easy access to all kinds of support for young mothers and she and Nonnatus would be ideal place to look for help.

"To get rid of it" she replied bluntly.

"Oh". She felt his shoulders sink.

"She can't be more than two or three weeks behind me Peter". So close to feeling it move and that was what bothered Chummy about the entire thing. She turned his arms. "I can picture this one so clearly. I can _feel him_ and even thinking of it… I know he's there now. He's real and moving and mine..." Chummy cleared her throat. "Here I am telling a Policeman about a criminal act". She turned around and delved back into the water, bringing up a plate.

"I'm not wearing my uniform here and you know anything you say is between us. What did you say to her?" He was quite cautious about asking her. Peter knew full well of the many backstreet abortionists that existed in the East End; had arrested one and her accomplice sister in time but this time had been warned of a crime that could take place by his own wife and he wondered what do with the information.

"I said I'd speak to Dr Turner. I couldn't think straight and the baby chose that moment to start swishing around and….." It was the longest she felt the baby move since the beginning and it thundered home exactly what Arielle was thinking. "I needed to get away from speaking to her so I could think properly".

For the first time in a long time she had panicked and not known what to do. In any other circumstances she would be rational, removed and able to communicate. This time, no words would come to her and she could not shake the feeling she was letting people down. Again.

"Do you think we've frightened them all off then today?" Dr Turner asked as he locked the doors to the Parish Hall after a rather empty clinic.

"It was quiet" Chummy remarked, quite glad today was over even though it had been on the mundane side, realising that if she tied her belt as tight as she almost did, it was uncomfortable so she let it hang loose.

"Can I offer another lift home?" Patrick asked as he opened up the passenger side door. Chummy had been quite prepared to walk home.

"People will talk!" she replied as he smiled closing the door back behind her as she slid into the seat. As he got into drivers side and only had two words to say. "Let them!"

He turned the ignition seeing her touch her abdomen. "Are you alright? No more pains?"

"No, Doctor none at all. I felt baby move the other day" Chummy smiled.

Dr Turner smiled. "Now that is a good sign!" he remarked as he pulled away. "Anything changes in that regard you know you are to come to me_ immediately_". He saw her nod but also saw something was bothering her too.

"Doctor can I talk to you privately?" she asked. "Off the record".

"Of course" he replied. "No-one earwigging here". One thing Dr Turner had time for was Nurse Noakes so she began to explain.

"Trouble is Doctor, what if she tries something?" she asked as it had been worrying her feeling awful that she had practically shooed her from Nonnatus with a few words of affection and sympathy in her panic. "Gets someone to do it for her, or tries it herself?"

"Yes" he pondered as they continued along the Dock Road. "As much I see her desperation, I do not understand how she believes that we can or indeed _will_ procure this for her".

"I know" she replied. "I did tell her that I would speak to you but if she does it she's a criminal or an accomplice to a crime either way and she could end up dead if she goes to one of those places. No matter what her father might or might not do, nothing is worth that risk".

Working in St Thomas' she had seen the aftermath too many times of women who tried to abort their own child and now, in a matter of days she would be half way through her own pregnancy, the thought still sent shivers up her spine. She was too close to this to be rational.

"Does she know the father?" Dr Turner asked.

"Yes" Chummy replied. "One of the officers on Peter's shift".

"Ah" Dr Turner responded. "And that's why you are immersed in it? A friend of Peter's?"

Chummy nodded.

"And presumably not of the same religious persuasion?" He saw her shake her head.

"Well, we can arrange adoption and fostering after she has gone through with the pregnancy if the family want it but I refuse to let my remit extend beyond that", he replied, turning up into Chrisp Street as they headed north.

"No, I know that and can't see her being so worldly wise to even know how to do it. Pa Goldman protected them so much, or so he thought!" she added ironically. "I suppose we should be grateful she has come to us. Rather than people like that woman on Brownfield Street".

"That is a blessing in one way" he considered seeing the girl clearly had enough sense to seek the advice of proper medical professionals. "At least for now. I think we need to get her in to see me. I need to speak to her". At twenty years old he knew full well she was an adult and apparently capable of making her own decisions. "Do you think you can get her to the surgery sooner rather than later?"

"I think so" Chummy replied.

"Good. I'll be there all day tomorrow and the day after" he noted as they turned into her street. "See what you can do".


	11. Chapter 11

**_Rating has changed on this chapter as it has some graphic description of illegal methods of abortion. Warning over..._**

As much as she tried, every time Chummy tried to get to speak to Arielle on her own to deliver the message that Dr Turner had asked to see her, someone else was already there. It looked too suspicious to be going back and forth to the shop with no real reason and it had frustrated her for longer than she thought. Fortuitously she found a man for the job and left it in his hands and waited with baited breath for news.

"Miss Goldman would you like to come through?" Patrick asked, the waiting room empty only of her, deliberately leaving her until last so she could have some privacy at the end of surgery. He had already cooked up a 'Now Miss Goldman come on though and let me look at that wrist of yours...' excuse if there had been anyone else after her to evade any gossiping.

Patrick was pleased Nurse Noakes had managed to get Arielle to come to see him though. He hadn't particularly needed to know or indeed cared how she did it, just that she was there as her not seeing him might have dire consequences. It may still do.

"I believe you may need my advice?" he asked as they sat down on either side of his desk.

"Yes" Arielle replied, clearing her throat. "How much has Nurse Noakes told you?"

"Enough" he responded.

"So she knows what I want?" Arielle questioned, still determined in her innocence that she could get an answer out of one of them and someone must be able to do something for her to make this go away.

"Yes and so do I" Patrick tried to keep his voice clear and level; stripping back any terseness. He did not need to have his own beliefs and views seep over into this discussion. He was a doctor; he was meant to be impartial but he valued his career more than the risk it posed.

"I cannot help you with what you want Arielle as I cannot legally do what you are asking. I can help if you were considering giving the child up at birth, but…" he stopped. "I would beg you to speak to your father. You're a sensible girl. Intelligent and I know your father. He isn't an unreasonable man".

"I heard someone say you can use a coat hanger or disinfectant" Arielle offered blankly.

"Do you want me to tell you what could happen if you did that?" Patrick asked, unsure whether he ought to be putting the wind up her or not. It could lead to something terrible but it was the only way he could think of to make sure she knew the consequences of her proposal and force her into talking to her father instead or at least thinking long and hard.

"Yes" Arielle replied. She actually sounded quite defiant, still determined that she just wanted this thing gone so she could forget David and forget her whole sorry mistake. How he wished one of the Sisters was there, or even one of the midwives; they might be able to put it in better, more palatable terms. Mind you, he thought as he took a deep breath, there is nothing agreeable about this.

"Use a coat hanger or a knitting needle and you could perforate your uterus, intestine or bladder, bleed to death or cause a toxic infection and even then you may not achieve what you want. If you use Lye or spirit you could burn yourself internally that will make sure you are in pain for the rest of your life. If you try to flush your insides with soap and water you could cause an embolism. An air pocket" he added to clarify. "That would force air into your blood that could block it flowing to your heart and your brain and kill you quicker that you can blink. You could cause yourself such serious damage that you may need a hysterectomy and never be able to give birth in the future. If you are lucky".

He sat up further, leaning elbows on the desk. "Either way, you risk never being able to have a child should you come to have one later. Some of these methods..." he continued. "Some of these methods...are barbaric and almost certainly fatal. I've seen it. So has Nurse Noakes and sometimes medicine cannot tidy up the mess that it makes".

He stopped to take in her demeanour, knowing it had been a crude way of putting it. "It's also a crime and anyone you go to illegally to do it, you would be an accomplice to their crime. I am not that accomplice and you are not a criminal Miss Goldman".

She didn't say a word.

"We are all allowed to make mistakes" his voice softer. "Its part of life. Just don't let this one cause you to make the biggest mistake of all. To do what you want, what I cannot provide, you risk your own life and no amount of trouble with your father is worth that. There are other ways if you can't keep this baby and bring it up".

She nodded carefully. She did know her Pops underneath it all wasn't an angry or furious man but his convictions formed the very basis of his soul. It would be the fact that she had let him down; upset him that would be the very worst. There just didn't seem to be any other way out for her.

It was a day and a half before Patrick could make a trip to Nonnatus.

"I did tell her to speak to her father, but she still has her own will. We can only provide her with facts" Patrick noted as he stood in the kitchen with Chummy as the evening had rapidly descended into night. She was tidying up around him from supper as a cup of tea steeped for him on the side.

"I saw her this morning, early on when I was coming in" Chummy replied handing him the mug and going back to the sink.

"Did you speak to her?" The question was keen as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes just a few words. I have to say she sounded brighter" Chummy offered. It was better than the absent look and the tears from the other times they had met.

"Perhaps she has spoken to her father then" Patrick considered, wondering if his words had been effective after all. He was not sure at the time and it still lingered, that element of doubt. "What about _the _father?" he asked referring to David.

"Peter said he was on leave this week" Chummy replied, wiping down around the worktop. "Destination believed to be his sister in Edinburgh".

"I don't know whether I frightened her out doing something or gave her ideas" he said carefully, thinking back and wondering if he could or should have dealt with it differently. "How did you get her to come and see me?"

"One didn't" Chummy replied before she explained. "Peter mentioned that he needed to speak to the girls about the shop burglary again. He managed to pass her a note from me".

"Ah!" he smiled, taking a mouthful of tea as he sat back in the kitchen chair, relaxing, mind still spinning about his conversation. "Do you think she will try and procure an abortion?"

"Like you said, she's sensible but...one doesn't know" she responded, walking past him to pick up a box full of rubbish. "I didn't know whether to tell Peter about her or not. I was tipping him off to a crime but he did say he would keep an eye on the family".

"_Potential_ crime Nurse and one I hope will never take place". He was praying he had scared her out of it. Patrick couldn't think of any other way other than charging around to the shop and speaking to her father directly whether she liked it or not but that was perhaps a step too far.

From by her side Chummy picked up a second box; one now in either hand.

"Where are going with them?" Patrick asked, concerned etched across his face.

"The dustbin?" Chummy offered trying not to be facetious to the doctor as it was as plain as day where they belonged.

"Here…" he said getting up, holding out his hands to take them for her.

"Doctor, it's a trip to the back yard with rubbish that weighs less than a light thing! There's no need to fuss..." she pleaded, even though she knew full well what he was driving at.

"There is" Patrick replied, still holding his hands out. "Remember what I told you?"

"I do, but its tickety boo".

Patrick sighed "At least give me one of them and let me help. Please..." Dutifully she handed a box over to him realising she was not going to be allowed to win the battle by the look on his face.

Chummy and Patrick walked down the steps into the darkness at the back of Nonnatus careful where they put their feet. It had been raining lightly and the stone steps were slippy and the last thing either of them wanted to do was fall. Out of the corner of her eye, over by the shed, Chummy was sure she saw a shadow dive away.

Shaking her head she told herself she was imagining things and walked towards the bins as the Doctor followed. Now he saw a flash of black disappearing out of sight.

"Hello?" he said, putting himself between the apparent intruder and the nurse should anything go awry; stopping her with an arm across her path. "Is there anybody there? Hello?"

A head popped up around the side of the shed. "Oh! 'ello Nurse Noakes! Doctor Turner. Chilly tonight int it.."

"Bill" Chummy replied, sighing, walking back around Patrick seeing the coast was clear, lifting the lid off one of the bins and throwing the box she had been carrying inside before she turned back to him. "You gave us a bally fright!"

"Sorry Nurse" the Police officer replied, standing up to attention properly now and feeling chastised. She sounded like one of his school teachers. "Sorry Doctor".

"What are you doing crawling around our bins anyway?" she asked, lifting the other lid of the second bin so Patrick could dispose of what he was carrying.

"Just checking the neighbourhood Nurse. The back gate was open an' I just thought I'd best check that no-one had got in and things".

"Oh!" Chummy replied, smiling at him. "Thank you, but no everything's tip top".

The three said their goodbyes and Patrick made sure the gate was bolted firmly behind the Police Officer. "Can I offer a lift home again then tonight Nurse?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chummy had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Life was taking it out of her recently but still, she had thought as she closed her eyes, she ought to relish it whilst she could. In few months she would have a screaming baby to consider.

She had a letter from Sister Bernadette, sorry Shelagh, on the mat for her when she got in asking how she was, how baby was and that they must meet when she was free to do so. Chummy would write back tomorrow – a day off at last - with all her news and more besides.

Sometime around three o'clock in the morning, Peter trudged up the stairs, cold, tired and slightly soggy from the night rain that had been pelting down for hours. He found his pyjamas, left his uniform in a semi respectable state and climbed into bed. As he closed his eyes he realised something. It was his day off tomorrow – well today - too. Heaven after the way tonight had gone. The amount of miles he had walked must have worn holes in his boot leather.

However many hours later, Chummy awoke to the sunlight streaming through the curtains and an empty bed beside her. She was just about to swing her legs out of bed when two mugs of tea, a plate of toast followed by Peter appeared around the bedroom door.

"Oh! You can almost read a girl's mind!" she remarked, pulling the covers back over herself and settling down again.

He smiled and handed her a mug, before getting back into bed himself, the plate of toast balanced precariously on his legs.

"How was last night?" she asked, taking a piece of toast. Hot buttered toast would just hit the spot this morning as she was hungry; so glad the days of morning sickness had been over for quite a few weeks now.

"Erm…" Peter started. "Interesting..."

"I never like it when you say a shift was 'interesting' Peter" she responded. Usually it was never anything 'good' that followed the word 'interesting'.

"It was why I was late" he began, although to be frank she hadn't noticed as she was far too far asleep. "Whole shift was out. Missing person". He took a bite of toast, dreading any more questions.

"Oh? Who?" It was highly unlikely that she would know the person anyway, but she wanted to show him that she was attentive to his work.

He took a deep breath. "Arielle Goldman".

"What?!" Chummy replied; head snapping round to him and forehead immediately creasing into a worried frown. Peter heard the rapid intake of breath too.

"Mr Goldman reported her missing this just after supper" he replied. "Last time anyone in the family saw her was about two o'clock yesterday afternoon".

"Oh no…" Chummy continued, head bowed. "The poor man…and the girls! They must be terrified". She paused for a moment. "Was that why Bill Forrest was creeping around at the back of Nonnatus yesterday evening?"

"Yes" he confirmed, seeing her mind ticking over knowing what might come next. "There's nothing you can do Camilla" he said putting the piece of toast back down and taking her hand. "Wherever she's gone she's taken clothes and money. I don't think anything untoward has happened to her".

Chummy sighed; knowing, even though she would be the first out of the door to look for the girl or comfort the family, he was right. "Come on" he said. "Today is our day off. There is a whole Police force out there looking for her".

"Do you think she could have gone to find David?" Chummy asked, thinking it the most logical thing.

"We've already checked. His sister says he's up there with her" Peter responded; having witnessed the telephone call from Edinburgh Police. "On his own, but she said she'll be telephoning the Police if she turns up; regardless of him".

"Really?" Chummy thought his sister might protect him.

"Really" Peter replied with a laugh. "I've met her. Lizzy scares me witless!"

Chummy smiled. "What about Arielle's other sisters? Esther? Gila?"

"The Police in Nottingham are getting in touch with Gila to see" Peter replied as she felt a calming hand on her arm, knowing Esther had been tried too already. "I could do with another few hours of sleep" Peter noted. It was an attempt at encouraging her to relax and rest as well.

"Me too" she replied quietly. She could do with the sleep but to be truthful as well she wanted to be out there scouring the streets alongside Peter's colleagues. In truth she felt partly responsible. Should she and Dr Turner have done something quicker, been more pre-emptive, could they have stopped this?

"Camilla" Peter started, sliding his palm across her cheek to ground her. "There is _nothing_ you can do and I am _not_ letting you out searching for her".

She sighed. "I know and I am tired".

"Only one thing for it then..." Peter responded, putting the plate to one side, lying down and deliberately pulling her down with him intent on rest and not worrying for today.

"Hannie I think Ari might be having a baby" where the first words out of Rebekah's mouth as she saw her sister in the kitchen, hands deep in dishwater to try and occupy herself as the evening wore on. Anything to stop her mind running circles around itself.

"How did you work that out?" Hannah asked with a sardonic laugh, turning to see her sister standing behind her, duster in her hand. They had both taken to cleaning to while away the hours and the fear until they heard further from the Police.

From the pocket of her apron Rebekah produced one of the advice leaflets the Sisters left in clinic. "It was in her room".

"Where you snooping?" Hannah asked, quite appalled if she was truthful.

"No" Rebe replied defensively, leaning against the worktop. "I went to get the curtains down for the wash yesterday afternoon and knocked over a book on her bedside table. It was in it. We can't tell Pops".

Hannah dried her hands and cast an eye over the leaflet. It was one she had seen in clinic too and perused whilst she waiting for Rina; half scaring herself in the process. "We have to".

"Hannie we can't. It'll only make it worse. Especially if she isn't". Rebe thought for a second. "What about Rina? We could ask her".

Hannah shook her head quickly. "She's with Pops. We'll never be able to get her alone to tell her. You know she won't leave his side until this is over".

"The Sisters" Rebe suggested, seeing her sister shake her head mind working ten to the dozen to see how they could address this. "They always help whoever you are" she continued but it was lost on her sister who dismissed the idea with another shake of her head. "The Police?"

"No Rebe" Hannah scolded. "We'll get David into trouble. We might make it worse and if she finds out we told anyone, and it's true, she may never speak to us again".

"I don't care if we get David into trouble" Rebekah replied, sounding far more mature than her fourteen years. "I don't care if he loses his job or gets a talking to or has to leave Poplar. I just want Ari back".

When she thought about it, Hannah did too. David was a speck on the landscape that in the vast quantity of things, he didn't matter.

"Pop?" Rina said, a cup of coffee in her hands for him as he sat on her settee in the darkened living room as night drew on. A Police Officer was seated at the dining table behind them; assigned to assist in any way he could. He too was nursing a hot drink, prepared for a slow, emotional night shift.

"The Police say they will find her" he offered suddenly, hands clasped tightly together.

"And they will. Here, drink". She gestured with the cup again, which he took, drawing warmth and comfort from his eldest daughter, who sat next to him on the worn settee.

"Are the children asleep?" he asked.

"Every one of them; for a change" Rina replied. To be truthful, she had packed them off to bed early the moment the Police Officer knocked on her door and delivered the news, her distressed father standing with him on the doorstep. Calev and Zev were old enough now to wonder why grandfather was at their house so late. The boys were old enough too to realise when something was wrong and Rina had wondered how she was to explain it to her sons when they asked if she had not been found by morning.

"Did I do something wrong Rina?" her father pleaded, looking her in the eye.

"No Pops" she replied pressing her hand to his arm in comfort. "Since Momma died you have done all you can. You know you have". It was the absolute truth.

"I rely on her" he said, eyes brimming with tears. "I ask her to cook and clean. When she marries she will have her own house. I joke with her that I am preparing her for her own husband!" He breathed for a moment. "I know she gives me looks…. But I only jest with her".

"You've looked after us so much Pops. You've done all you ever could for us. Hannah and Rebe would tell you the same things. And Essie if she was here" Rina replied, confident from her own experience that she could not have asked for a better upbringing with the heartache of her mother's loss so young.

"Would they?" he asked, looking up at her.

"They would" she reassured him, believing it was true.

"I really don't know what I've done wrong Rina. For her to do this; to run away from me".

"Do you ever tell them you're grateful?" Rina asked. Her father was always a busy man, working all hours that were sent to him, but that was his nature. Rina had noticed though when she visited that he tended to gloss over his appreciation of his daughter's efforts in keeping house. The place was always immaculate and it was largely down to Arielle.

He thought for a moment.

"I give them freedom; never say no if they want more money. All I ask is that they are _good _girls and _behave_" he emphasised. "They know not to get themselves into difficult situations".

"Do you tell them you are grateful?" she repeated, as he felt the pressure on his arm increase as she tried to drill home the point she was making. "They run around like mother hens; especially Ari".

"Do you think that's it?" he asked, horrified that this could be the reason for his daughter to take off without a note or a word. "They think I don't appreciate them?"

"How about you ask them Pops?" Rina offered, releasing the pressure on his arm, confident she had made her views clear.

He nodded. "When Ari comes back I will. I will".

"Good".


	13. Chapter 13

Running, running, running. That was all she ever seemed to do.

She had no intention of going to _him_ as her feet found themselves at the bus stop, a red double decker crawling to a halt; the destination 'Kings Cross' emblazoned in yellow on its front. He'd already made his views and feelings clear so she hardly wished to run to him and ask for his assistance. He seemed to have washed his hands of her and frankly there was only one place she could go.

Arielle hopped on board and as she paid her fare, she breathed in and for the first time felt some semblance of control. She didn't truly know whether this was the right decision but staying she knew was wrong altogether.

Now a few hours later she was seated on a train.

Her father had stayed with the police and Rina that night, desperate for news, sleeping in short bursts and mind hankering after even the smallest scrap of information. None came and next morning; the boys packed off to school and the little ones either napping or playing, he wondered desperately where his dear girl was as guilt seeped from every pore.

His youngest daughters had paid a visit too, the shop closed for the day but afterwards they found themselves at the foot of the steps of Dr Turner's surgery; the only place left for them to go. They knew they could speak to him privately, sure he had to keep patient confidentiality and the whole family were his patients after all.

Patrick breathed in. "Sit down girls". Now he did need a Nun or midwife with him to bring a calming presence as he was cornered in the surgery knowing why they were there or at least he thought he did.

"Arielle's gone missing" Rebekah announced. "The Police have been looking for her for hours".

"Missing?" Patrick choked, a wash of dread cascading from head to toe trying though to not give himself away to the girls.

Rebekah nodded, taking the leaflet from her coat pocket and sliding it across the table to him.

"We don't know what to do" Hannah continued for her sister. "We think she's having a baby and maybe that's why she's run away".

Patrick knew he was about to breach a confidence but things had changed these last few hours and he knew that it had to be out in the open, if only to assist now in finding the girl. It may give someone somewhere a clue. "Your sister has been to me, yes. She does suspect that she is expecting".

Both girls faces crumpled; not really wanting to believe it was true but were now faced with the horrific reality in all its glory.

"We have to tell your father and we have to tell the Police now" Patrick continued, entirely adamant. He probably should have gone to the father and the Police long before the issue was brought to a head by an accidental finding.

"If we have to tell the police, can we tell Nurse Chummy's husband?" Hannah asked, looking to her sister for agreement and reluctantly finding it with a hesitant dip of the head. "We trust him to be nice to us".

"And he won't shout at us for wasting his time if it isn't true" Rebekah added. Now she did sound fourteen years of age; frightened of the policeman.

Patrick nodded in agreement at the plan. He knew Peter might know what was going on already so perhaps it was best that they find him first.

Patrick wearily walked up the steps of Nonnatus. He had been to the Police Station, thankfully found Peter at the desk, albeit on his way out, and along with the girls explained. Peter chose not to reveal how much he actually knew as it was not his place and he didn't know for certain, but now it seemed all was becoming crystal clear.

He rang the bell and Cynthia answered the door quickly.

"Hello Nurse".

"Dr Turner" she smiled. "How can we help?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to Nurse Noakes if she in?" Patrick asked.

"She is" Cynthia smiled, opening the door properly to him and showing him into treatment room where Chummy was seated making up delivery packs. Cynthia sensed that all was not well by the Doctor's demeanour but left them to a private conversation.

"You do know that Arielle Goldman has gone missing?" he asked as he sat down on the opposite side of the table to her after they had said their 'hellos'. He briefly glanced over the medical supplies that she had sorted neatly into piles that she was now boxing up.

"Yes" Chummy replied, sadness clear in her voice. "Peter told me yesterday. Gone for nearly two days now".

"Two days?!" Patrick exclaimed, unconsciously starting to place items in the delivery packs in an effort to occupy his hands. As they went along as he saw Chummy nod confirming it.

"I've just had the younger sisters in the surgery" Patrick offered. "They've managed to deduce that she might be pregnant". As it transpired Patrick had not examined Arielle when he was with her but all the circumstantial evidence was adding up. "We've just been down to the Police station to let them know".

"It's best left in their hands" Chummy replied taking her husband's words to heart. No matter what she wanted to do; she knew it was impossible to just go out there and look and to be frank, they knew what they were doing.

"I know" Patrick responded, nodding his head, closing a box as he went. "I just can't help but wonder if we should have said something before. When she first came to see me".

"You tried to keep a confidence and how were you to know she would run off? Realistically?" Chummy asked, seeing he was altogether uncomfortable at these recent happenings and his role within them.

He would accept that point though. "I should have acted quicker with what I knew" he replied. "When Sister Bernadette fell ill….." Patrick stopped, wondering whether he was revealing too much of himself.

"Go on?"

Patrick looked up at her; knowing his words would go no further than this room.

"When Sister Bernadette fell ill…." he began, not knowing of the decisions she was making behind closed doors up at the Sanitorium. "As soon as I saw that x ray I reacted immediately. It was a real and apparent problem that needed treatment. Arielle Goldman was a real and apparent problem too and I let her walk away from my surgery into God knows what".

"_We_ did, Doctor" Chummy conceded prepared if there was 'blame' to take that she had some part in it too. "But neither of us would know she would take off like this. Did you ever think she was anything but sensible?"

"No" he replied, shaking his head. That part was true enough. "But how 'sensible' was it to get involved as far as she clearly has with that Police officer? I haven't heard a word of anything like force. It seems she went along willingly for some while".

"Blinded by promises?" Chummy offered. "We have no idea what he said to her. He could have promised all things to her but when reality began to bite?" she shrugged. "Its not just the fact that they happened to fall in love".

"No", Patrick replied. "So very much more than that".

"The Police have spoken to her sister and David now too anyway" Chummy continued, having been told that piece of information when she passed Peter accidentally on her way to clinic that morning. "He hasn't seen her. Neither has his sister or her sister in Nottingham either".

"Doesn't that make things worse though?" Patrick asked, sealing another pack and putting it to one side. "Knowing she hasn't turned up with him or the rest of her family?"

Chummy thought for a second. "Yes one can see that too, one supposes".

Patrick sighed. He was still annoyed at himself. "I should have acted. I should have seen what might happen".

"You are not a mind reader". Nobody was when it came to it.

"No" he smiled. "Much that I wish I was sometimes!"

"I erm…." Chummy hesitated. "I had a letter this morning.." She fished into her cardigan pocket and pushed it across the table. There was nothing in it that was particularly controversial or private; just greetings, well wishes, news on treatment and questions about Nonnatus.

Patrick recognised the neat handwriting immediately.

"I'm sure one doesn't mind if you read my correspondence" Chummy added quietly. Every conversation they had, somehow Sister Bernadette seemed to turn up in it somewhere and she had half an inkling that perhaps the Doctor was too invested in the goings on at St Ann's. The tone of the Sister's letters recently, to Chummy, had started to change; as though decisions were being made and doors opening that were firmly closed before but this one was perhaps neutral enough to assuage a longing heart.

"I've been writing to her". He felt comfortable talking to Nurse Noakes. "She hasn't replied".

"Perhaps the letters have got lost or….."

"I doubt it" Patrick replied. He knew she was trying to be nice about it, but he had written perhaps eight or more times now. The odds of all of those letters going missing was remote to say the least and there was little point in kidding himself otherwise.

"Read" Chummy said, pushing the letter further towards him thinking it might provide some comfort as it talked of the Sister becoming better by the day and something told her he needed that. At least he could know she was on the road to recovery. "I'll make some tea".

Peter raised his hand to the door of Rina Abraham's terraced house and before his knuckles could make contact with it, it flew open.

"Sorry Constable!" Rina noted seeing his slightly alarmed face. "We saw you…Hannah! Rebekah! What are you doing being brought here by the Police?"

"We just found each other on the way here" Peter replied for them, being momentarily protective of the girls as they had in fact been driven by him to their sisters house from the station. In truth he had been on his way here anyway to relieve the constable on shift before him, but Dr Turner had intercepted him as he stood at the custody desk at the station.

"Come in then" Rina offered as she let the three in.

"I wonder if I could speak to your father Mrs Abrahams?" Peter asked, knowing now it seemed that he could kill two birds with one stone.

"He's in the sitting room. Go through. Please" she replied, gesturing ahead so they could walk past her. Peter nodded respectfully to her and with all three sisters following him he pushed open the door to greet their father.


	14. Chapter 14

"Any news of the girl?" Sister Evangelina asked as Peter stepped into the kitchen, in uniform, on duty and making what one day long ago was a routine call, but now inevitably ended up with a cup of tea and a kiss from his wife.

"No Sister" Peter replied, standing at ease at the side of the kitchen table as the Sister bustled around him. It had been three more days now and still silence from all quarters apart from the now desperate family in Poplar.

"That poor father" she responded, folding a freshly ironed sheet over her arms. "He's done everything he possibly can for those girls since their mother died and here she is…"

"He didn't take it well at all that she might be expecting". He had seen the father's face go white as the declaration sank in; Peter's unfortunate duty to break the news of the Doctors, and indeed the girls, suspicions. The gasp of surprise from the older sister who had been standing to his right was clear as a bell in his ears, even three days on.

"And nothing from the sibling in Nottingham?" Sister Evangelina asked, still busying herself with the sheets, washed, ironed and ready to go back to clinic.

"No Sister", Peter replied. "They have said if they do hear they will be bringing her back to London whether she likes it or not".

"And rightly so", the Sister responded emphatically, casting an eye over the wares she was to pack away for later use. "Now are you here ornamenting the place or have you arrived for a purpose? Your wife is up with Dr Turner at his surgery".

"Yes" he replied, "she said Sister Julienne had reduced her duties and sent her up there". Peter paused for a moment "Not that I mind though. I came to deliver this to Sister Julienne". He pulled a letter out of his pocket. He had no idea what was in it; just that he had been asked to walk it round to Nonnatus when he was next passing.

"We are supposed to be gaining a new nursing assistant next week. Another new face to have to break in even though we have enough to cope with". Sister Evangelina stopped. "But I do endorse Sister Julienne's decision in respect of your wife. There are more important things at play".

Peter smiled. "There are".

"I just wish that Goldman girl could see that too and save that poor father of hers any more worry!"

"Is that everyone then Nurse?" Dr Turner asked, quite pleased today was now it seemed over as the clock crept nearer to five. Today had been long and tiring and he was glad surgery was closing.

"Seems so" Chummy replied from behind the reception desk. As much as she enjoyed being out the in the field so to speak, spending the day in the surgery answering the telephone, shuffling patients and making an endless supply of tea for the doctor, she had quite enjoyed the 'break'. Not that her back did though as she stretched out her muscles. There was too much sitting down to do this permanently.

"My old secretary used to complain about that chair" Patrick suddenly remembered seeing her shift from side to side. "Perhaps when I get new one full time I'll have to change it".

He sighed as she smiled up at him, picking up a copy of a local newspaper that a patient had left behind. A picture of Arielle was on page five. "I somehow think she is further away than Poplar".

Chummy nodded walking over to look at the photograph too over his shoulder. "It seems strange she hasn't gone to her sister. I would have thought it was the first place she would go if she wasn't going to him".

"Do the police know how much money she took with her?" Patrick asked, thinking Chummy might have some inside information.

"No" Chummy replied, eyes still scanning the article. "The till was fine so she hasn't stolen anything, but she could have been saving up for Lord knows how long. The father was quite generous with them apparently if they wanted bits and bobs".

"So she could be anywhere…"

"Hmmm that's very true.." Chummy responded, hearing the telephone ring in the background and going back to the desk to answer it.

As Chummy scribbled down a change of appointment for Mrs Mathie and young James, Patrick cast his eye over the article and sighed again. Folding it away, he waited for her to finish the telephone call.

"I will lock up tonight" he said. "Not that I want to be repeating myself and causing tongues to wag but if you would care for a lift home it can be arranged?"

Chummy laughed. It was almost a habit now. "Its quite alright doctor. Peter is coming here. We're going straight out for something to eat".

Ten minutes later, Patrick said his goodbyes to them both as he watched them walk out of the surgery door hand in hand. He sighed again. This was becoming a habit too. It would be nice to go out for tea or supper again with someone; just once or twice and the pang he felt in his chest was becoming more painful by the day.

"Did you have a good day?" Peter asked as they settled into the booth in their favourite dining rooms, tucked away; the place only lit by candlelight giving a warming feel.

"I did" she replied. "It was quite the change, except..." She was interrupted by them being passed a menu. "If I do it again for him, I will be taking a cushion". Her back was still sore. "Bally knows what its going to be like when baby's bigger!"

"Sit forward" he whispered and she shifted so he could slide his palm into the base of her spine, pushing into her back. That was absolute heaven. How lucky she was that he would even think of helping her like that and she didn't have to ask.

"Now you can stay there all night" she smiled, nonchalantly taking a sip of water from her glass.

"I might need it back at some point!" he responded, leaning over and catching her cheek with a kiss, as she turned her head towards him.

"Thank you" she whispered quietly, holding his gaze as he smiled back. "So you might be sent up there to do it again?" he asked, hoping she was as it stopped her riding a bicycle or being up at ungodly hours.

"Maybe" she replied. "He did seem awfully distracted today though..." she considered. Many a time she had caught him drifting off into the ether as she was talking to him. If it had been anyone else she might have been insulted. "I suppose he's still kicking himself for letting her go".

"He wasn't to know" Peter responded.

"Has there been any more news?" Chummy asked, curious all day to ask him. So many people had asked her too in the surgery knowing who she was married to and that he would be party to all kinds but she had to tell each and every curious one that she had no idea.

Peter shook his head. "David was called back off leave first thing this morning. Seems he_ only remembered_ telling me about her the other night, but half the station knows.."

"Oh dear..." Chummy frowned. It must have spread like wildfire around the place if the gossip she had heard had been multiplied tenfold around the streets.

"Rumour is he is being brought back to be talked to" Peter responded, knowing full well that 'talked to' was more than a simple chat or a passing few words. He'd only been on the receiving end of one of those once and he would never like to repeat it.

"To help the police with their inquiries?" she asked, noting the phrase that would be bandied around so much when she heard talk of someone being arrested. Mind you, not that David was probably going to be arrested. She hoped.

Peter nodded, giving a short laugh as he did. "He might not know anything."

"But he also might know the lot" Chummy warned, twisting her back as he circled his palm still working away at the tense muscles.

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want to go home now instead?" he asked. She shook her head and whispered, the waiter now within listening distance. "No. I want to stay here, have our supper and then go home". Before Peter could reply the waiter was by their side.

She'd gone. That's what the neighbour had said when she tried her, scurrying up the stairs in the decaying tenement block to number 22. Dr Turner's stories about ways and means. That's all they were, they must have been stories to frighten her, but she'd gone and she didn't know who else or anyone else to go to. If she asked, someone would get back to her Pops because everyone knew him. Now what? That little tin of money had bought her a train ticket afterwards and enough to find somewhere to stay but then what?

He'd mentioned his leave, but she didn't want to go him. There was always Gila but she'd just make her go back to Poplar too. There was no-one else she could run to. All the family, her friends, her sisters were in Poplar now. Everyone she knew, and yes indeed loved, was back there. Even him; he would back there soon enough. So many promises and where had they led her? She wanted to believe it was possible, that they would have their house with a garden where she could grow vegetables and fruit and she'd wear a wedding ring with pride and Pops would realise how happy she was and approve.

Now, sitting up propped on what might be the most uncomfortable bed in existence in the nearest bed and breakfast she could find, all of that was gone, swept away by her own naivety and trust. It was only really now dawning upon her the enormity of her own decision; her regret at the million lies she had told herself. She was frightened, hearing people shouting and singing downstairs and other guests stomping up and down the corridor. How many times she had checked the door was locked from the inside she would never know.

So stupid, so silly, so _blind_. What you do for those you believe love you. Arielle sighed again. It was quieter now, thankfully and perhaps she had finally realised just how tired she was. She was just about to close her eyes when she felt it. A wriggle, a brush, buried deep within her and she had tried to ignore it this morning but it was there again.

"I'm sorry, little one..." she whispered, pulling open the bag of clothes she had brought with her that lay on the bed beside her. "I can't look after you".

She hated the taste of gin.


	15. Chapter 15

Hand in hand, they were just about to round the top step of the stairs up to bed, when there was an almighty bang on the front door. Peter felt her other hand grip his upper arm out of fright as Chummy spun around with a sharp intake of surprised breath.

"Go into the bedroom Camilla and _stay there_!" Peter said firmly, intending to guide her even though it was more of a protective push, towards the bedroom door as several more thumps of a fist on the door alarmed them both even more.

"Peter…" she whined, not wanting to have to open the door on his own. Not that there was much that she could do in her state but it didn't stop her not wanting him to have to face whoever was on the other side, particularly as the banging was so _urgent_.

"_Go_ Camilla" he repeated, voice firmer and she saw the look on his face; one that she only saw reserved for when he was on duty giving orders and stepped away, releasing his hand. She stood by the bedroom door though as she heard Peter's footsteps back down the stairs as the hammering continued.

"Alright! Alright!" Peter shouted as he flung open the door, only to find David Porter standing there in the drizzle, a holdall slung over his shoulder and a face like he had been hit by a bus. At the top of the stairs, where she had sneaked back to, Chummy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I had no idea she'd run" David said mournfully as he sat drying out by the electric fire, Peter having invited him in, anger slightly dissipating at being so rudely interrupted and quite pleased it was his friend over some stranger's troubles that needed the Police Officer who lived next door to sort it out. Peter didn't need to deal with this entire spectacle though at gone ten at night when a warm bed and a snuggle with his wife had been calling loudly.

"It's been nearly four days and there's no trace of her" Peter noted, hearing the kettle whistle as Chummy had come back downstairs when she realised who it was as Peter bundled him into the sitting room. "The world and its wife knows she's expecting" he carried on. "Her sisters, her father…."

"They do?" he asked swiping his hand across his mouth, having not altogether realised the extent of the difficulties he continued to be in. "They'll think I attacked her or try to make out I did…then my jobs gone", he replied, his head now in his hands covering his eyes in frustration at how all of this had spiralled firmly out of what semblance of control he had. Peter could feel the nervousness pervading from the man as he sat opposite him on their settee.

"Well did you?" Chummy asked walking into the sitting room, stealing the question from Peter's lips. David looked up at her and took the cup of tea she had made for him.

"No Mrs Noakes" he replied. "Absolutely not". He was quite adamant about that particularly bearing in mind that it was the unqualified truth and when he thought back about she had been more than willing in her co-operation at the time. Took little persuasion, if you could call it that.

"Then you have nothing to worry about do you?" she said as Peter stood up, talking her by the arm, even though he could hear that the question was slightly accusatory as though she might not actually believe him.

"Go up to bed Camilla. I won't be long". Before she could answer or protest she felt a firm kiss on her cheek and a squeeze of her arm. She knew that was her signal that he knew about but didn't want to hear any protestations otherwise. Chummy closed the door behind her determined to be forcing it out of him later.

"Mate" Peter started as he sat back down, elbows resting on his knees. "You are a police officer. You know what we look for when a girl says she's been raped. How many times have we seen accusations when there's been no evidence? Especially after all this time?"

David nodded.

"And there will be no evidence will there?" Peter asked feeling though he was questioning him consciously asking the question slowly to make sure he could look his 'suspect' in the eye. His tone was much like his wife's as as much as they did know already, they certainly thought there was more to come.

"Honestly, no! Besides Ari's not like that. She's not vindictive" David pleaded, hoping he knew her well enough to say that.

"I'll take your word on that" Peter replied. "I suppose the Inspector will have her for wasting police time if she says something out of spite anyway and we're running around like idiots because of it".

"She's not like that" David repeated shaking his head as he tried to clear his jumbled thoughts, wanting to protect her and hoping it was the truth as he had started to doubt her knew her as well as he believed.

"How long have you known?" Peter asked, referring to the pregnancy. Peter knew, roughly, how long the relationship had been going on if the amount of times he had disappeared off or those times that they had been strolling along and they had seen her and exchanged a brief greeting.

"A few weeks" he replied. "It didn't feel real but then it was starting to get obvious and I thought her father would find out and….."

"She and you had words?" Peter asked bluntly.

David nodded. "I wanted to speak to her father. I realised he'd never let her marry me but I never thought she would run though. I thought we could find a way though if we spoke about it".

"But she ran".

"Her family are one of the strongest I've ever seen. I thought she be okay until now…." David carried on.

"Really?" Peter asked really quite incredulous. "You are 10 years older than her, you know full well how religious her father is, you are carrying on behind everyone's backs and you didn't think that her father might just flay you alive for touching his daughter?"

"And she should have been out of bounds. I know that. I should never have even thought about it". David swallowed. "How is her father?"

"Upset" Peter replied. Every time had been up to Rina Abrahams house or the shop these past few days, there had been no anger, no cries for retribution, just tears and heavy hearts and a desperate need to find the girl and get her home. When she was home, however, Peter did have to wonder what might go on behind closed doors.

"You married your wife against her family" David noted, having been at the wedding himself and felt the animosity from Lady Browne almost try to infect the entirety of the congregation who side-stepped around her like a scorpion ready to strike. He saw his friends head shoot up.

"Camilla isn't a twenty one year old kid with stars in her eyes thinking a wedding dress is the be all and end all and to be frank, all that separates us is this supposed thing called class. Not age, not religion". For a moment Peter felt rather defensive of himself all of a sudden. This situation was nothing like the hurdles that he and Camilla had to overcome in relation to her family. So far her father seemed to have firmly ignored them and to some extent, so had her mother, who Peter had long realised, had agendas of her own for turning up at the wedding.

David nodded his head in acknowledgement, realising underneath it, there was almost no comparison except superficially. "Did the Inspector say what he wanted?" he asked.

"No" Peter replied, genuinely. "I imagine he wants to know what you know. Where she could have gone. Anyone she could have gone to or with".

"There's no sign at all?"

Peter shook his head. "Not with the sister in the Midlands or here, or anywhere to be truthful". The search around Poplar had started to wind down when the Police realised that she had taken clothes and money and had somehow not been spirited off the streets to meet a fateful end.

"She wouldn't chase after me. She was furious at me for wanting to speak to her father", David noted, fairly confident of the fact and he was not entirely sure whether he had ever told her where his sister lived anyway.

"Are you going back to the section house?" Peter asked, aware of the time.

David nodded, glancing at his watched. It read almost eleven. "I'd best hurry otherwise they'll be locking the place up".

"Look" Peter started as they both stood up, David ready to run back if he had to. "Stay here tonight. You won't get back in time. Its only the settee…"

"That's fine" David breathed, grateful for the hand of friendship shown. "Thank you".

The next morning, David wandered into the kitchen. He had heard someone up and found Chummy preparing breakfast, her back to him as she pottered about and he hovered wondering whether it might be polite to walk into the room uninvited or not.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you last night Mrs Noakes" he said as he stood in the doorway, arms firmly folded, ready to have a strip torn off him by anyone who might be near. "Pete was the only place I could think of going".

"It's quite alright", Chummy replied, turning around and smiling at him. "Sit down".

"No it isn't alright" David responded, taking up a seat thinking Chummy probably knew all about this anyway so he may as well just dive straight in. "I've not thought about this from day one"

"There's always things we think about later" she replied, pushing a plate of freshly buttered toast towards him. "Ways we could have done things differently".

"Are you sure?" he asked, pointing to the plate.

"Just eat. You made it here first. Peter can wait" Chummy replied, knowing her husband was still well and truly asleep upstairs as there was not a creak of floorboard to be had. Still he was on nights again tonight so she could hardly begrudge him. "As much as you_ are_ on a sticky wicket" she continued, "it is rather pointless I feel to try to change what's gone on in the past. Impossible in fact".

David smiled genuinely. "But it doesn't get over the fact that I should've known better Mrs Noakes does it?" he asked.

Chummy turned to face him again, who more slices of bread popped into the toaster. "I can't tell you what you should have done but its up to you to make it right. Have some tea" she concluded, gesturing at the pot in the middle of the table.

"I've been awake most of the night" he said, pouring away. "I am going to speak to her father and I will do it today. Come what may".


	16. Chapter 16

"And you have told all of this to your fellow officers?" Mr Goldman asked, staring back at the forlorn figure of David Porter as he stood to attention in the middle of the Abraham's sitting room, heart hammering in his chest and having broken out into a cold sweat as soon as he left the Noakes' however many hours ago it was. Rina, sitting on the edge of the settee with hands clasped firmly together, looked as though she could tear every inch of his skin from his body, but Pa Goldman was strangely collected at this person who until the last few hours indeed, had only been a friendly face but had now invaded his family.

"Yes Sir" David replied. "The only place I can think of is she might have gone to is to see her. When we talked, she always mentioned Rachael". The dressing down he had received by the Inspector just an hour or so ago forced him to think and he suddenly remembered that snippet of information from a conversation weeks and weeks ago, truly hoping that anything could help.

"They were good friends at school" Mr Goldman considered, sitting down and gesturing for the Constable to do the same. "But that family moved on long ago back home. To Israel. I should know! Her father and uncles were one of my best customers even from that distance!"

"Plymouth though Pops?" Rina asked, frightened for her sister. "I know Sol sails from there all the time but it's such a place Pops".

"We will not go there" Mr Goldman replied. "The Police know now so we will let them do their jobs".

"Are you sure Pops?" Rina continued taking his arm, so very concerned at her sister's fate but knowing her father was a respectful man when it came to the Police, despite the fact there was one standing in front of them both that she could freely see cast aside.

"Yes" he replied, sure that if he went there, it would perhaps cause her to speed even further aware. "She ran from _me_ Rina. As much as you" he said, looking directly at David, "are complicit, my daughter ran from _me_ as she could not speak to_ me _about this situation that she has found herself in".

"Sir, she…" David started before he was commuted into silence by her father's response.

"Arielle is a good girl. She will have no more of you the moment she returns. You will help me to return her to her family and then, it will be for me to look after my child and grandchild. He or she will be raised in our ways and we can provide the child with a comfortable home and education. The child will not require anything from you".

David nodded sadly. He didn't know how to fight for her now.

"If you think of anything else you speak to the Police. Now the door is there" Mr Goldman said, gesturing as David sunk his head in compliance with the request to leave. He stopped at the end of the street, not knowing what he ought to have expected from his encounter with the family. Perhaps worse was to come.

"Chummy?" Trixie asked as she approached her friend who was pondering the kettle yet again as she waited for a call. "Good Lord!" Trixie exclaimed, interrupted. "Where did come from?"

Chummy turned properly and smiled, running her hand over her stomach. "One knows!" she replied excitedly. "Baby seems to have just popped up overnight. Peter gave me a very strange look when I left this morning". She hadn't realised why he had been looking like that, half asleep as she got dressed, but walking past the long mirror in the hallway an hour or two ago, it dawned on her that there was no mistaking she was expecting now and baby seemed to have multiplied overnight.

"Could you come to the Police Station with me?" Trixie asked, desperate for some support and company as she went.

"Of course. Why?" Chummy asked, pulling the kettle off the stove as she saw the urgency and apprehension in her friend's face and realised her cup of tea was firmly off the menu for now.

"I heard a whisper about the Goldman girl when I was at that delivery this afternoon", Trixie said. "That she was seen in Brownfield Street on the day she went missing".

"Oh gosh! Really?" Chummy was filled with the same impending dread that it would seem was haunting Trixie too. Brownfield Street was notoriously the home of an abortionist and if she had gone there, if she had gone through with it, Lord knows where she was now or indeed in what state.

Trixie nodded. "It may mean nothing, but with her being you know and I thought I'd best tell the Police".

"Come on then" Chummy replied, knowing how urgent this was. "We'll head down there now".

The Police Station was more than busy as they waited, hearing a cell clang shut in the distance. The pair of them sat, eyes wandering everywhere at the green grey walls and terracotta tiles on the floor, trying not to catch the eye of anyone but each other as people were trailed from reception to cell and from cell to door in various states of inebriation, primarily, and spouting some appalling language in the process.

"Do you know" Trixie started, tightening her gabardine around herself. "Despite this place being full of police officers, I don't feel safe".

"Me neither" Chummy replied. "Peter hates me coming here. If we meet from work he always has to come to Nonnatus. Not the other way round".

"It mustn't be the best place to work" Trixie commented as the front doors clattered open and two officers almost dragged someone in. "Imagine who they actually get in here…"

To their saving grace, Trixie heard her name from the doorway behind them and they followed a young officer away from the noise so she could pass on what was, when you thought about it, only gossip but you never knew when tittle-tattle could lead you to the truth.

Slowly Peter trekked up Broughton Terrace. It was still pitch black as it was far too early in the morning although the lights were glaring from number 7. He frowned and glanced at his watch. 'She shouldn't be up this early' Peter thought as he fished in his pocket for the key walking in and finding her in the kitchen, pouring it seemed over a hot stove and his stomach grumbled in response to the smell.

"Hello" he said, unbuttoning his tunic, finally able to take it off.

"I thought maybe kippers instead of toast and cereal this morning" Chummy replied, smiling back at him over her shoulder.

"Erm…" Peter started, surprised, seeing she was dressed already as well. "Yes fine. That'll do me".

He paused for a moment, hesitating, half going to sit down but deciding against it and walking up to her, moving her hands away from the pan into his. "Are you alright?" he asked, disconcerted she was awake. Usually she was still well and truly asleep when he came home.

"What? Oh yes, perfectly" she replied turning to smile at him. "Felt a bit queasy to be frank and couldn't sleep". She saw his face ripple with concern. "But it's gone now so I'm fine. Just thought I'd better occupy myself". Chummy took her hands back and the pan off the heat. Baby had been dancing around and it had actually made her feel rather ill and sleep had been few and far between last night for some reason.

Peter smiled and kissed her before going to sit down to await his breakfast that from his quick peek did look rather nice.

"How was your shift?" she asked.

"They…they think they've found Arielle" Peter responded, fresh from the flurry that had ensued from a three o'clock telephone call from Hampshire Constabulary with the news of an unidentified girl fitting her description.

"Really?!" Chummy replied, lifting scrambled egg onto his plate. "That is good news".

"Not really Camilla" Peter responded, his voice low.

"Go on?"

"She was found unconscious in some tatty little B&B by Plymouth harbour. Gin bottle and phena..something . Landlady found her when she was after another night's money" Peter revealed. It was only some of the information he was party to.

"Phenacetin" Chummy replied automatically before she realised. "Oh, no, she didn't try to….Did she?"

"Seems so. The Police down there are keeping watch until the doctors say we can speak to her". She had been taken straight to hospital when the landlady and the Police realised that they had more than an errant guest on their hands.

"Does her father know?" she asked, worried; knowing that in that combination alcohol and a drug like that could prove fatal.

"He will in a few hours. Apparently it was David that came up trumps with it. Something about an old school friend of hers that used to live down there. Gone now mind". The information had been passed on and when the Police down there had been presented with an unknown person it was not difficult to put two and two together and for once achieve four.

"Poor girl…"Chummy said putting a plate of freshly cooked kippers and scrambled eggs in front of him.

"What did I do to deserve this then?" he asked, as he surveyed the generous plate. There was probably enough for two there but she couldn't face either this morning so gave him the lot.

"Nothing" she smiled. "I just felt like it".

Patrick was also having an early morning, opening up the surgery to get cracking on today. Perhaps if he occupied himself rather than moped around the house he would feel better. He had written again, and again no response and to be frank he had started to wonder if all of these letters were worth it as they never elicited anything in return. He huffed and opened the medicine cabinet to start on the stocktaking; a long overdue job that he should have done a day or so ago. He had toyed with asking Nurse Noakes but she was far too efficient on the telephone and marshaling his patients to take her away from that.

'Perhaps I'll ask Sister Julienne if she can spare her again some time this week' Patrick thought as he faced the rows and rows of boxes and pills.

An hour later the numbers were simply not adding up. He stared from one list to the next, mumbling to himself as he read out brands, pills and numbers of bottles that had been there one day and seemingly not the next. Patrick Turner was meticulous in his stocktaking; he knew where every tablet, dressing and hypodermic needle was. The back office might have looked as though a bomb had hit it, but the risk of an inspection from the Health Board finding missing medication was enough to enforce tidiness like he had never known before.

Patrick frowned. He was sure there were at least two more bottles of Phenacetin here last week.


End file.
